Soul Of A Dragon
by The Final Guardian
Summary: Hiccup is a Nightfury named Nightclaw. He and his brother Nightstrike (aka Toothless) wasn't really good friends in the early years. But Hiccup crash lands on Berk and turned human, he is discovered by a certain blonde girl. Maybe the Prophecy from his childhood wasn't that stupid as he thought. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 Early years

**Well, this is another story that came up in my mind. Soul of a Dragon.**

 **There is a few things you should know before reading.**

 **1\. Hiccup is actually a Night Fury named Nightclaw**

 **2\. Toothless is Hiccup's brother**

 **3\. Toothless's real name was Nightstrike**

 **4\. Hiccup was really against the Vikings**

 **5\. Toothless didn't lose his tailfin before later**

 **6\. Hiccup got turned into a human by the Gods because he was destined to stop the war**

 **7\. Stoick and Valka didn't get a child**

 **8\. Valka was still taken in a dragon raid**

 **9\. Hiccup and Toothless's parents were taken and killed by dragon hunters when they were little**

 **10\. Hiccup and Toothless wasn't really good friends after the loss of their parents**

Chapter 1 First years

 _On a lonely island, far away from Berk lived two night furies. They were mates and had two eggs together. A black night fury flew towards the island and then landed in front of a female night fury._

"How are the eggs Dear?" the male dragon asked. "They are okay, Nightshade. Did you get food?" asked the female dragon. "Of course Firestrike" said Nightshade and gulped up some fish. "See?" asked Nightshade. "Yes I see.." Firestrike was cut off by some cracking sounds.

"The eggs! They are hatching" said Nightshade. At first came out a tail, then a paw and then a night fury head came out of one of the eggs. It was a jet black night fury with forest-green eyes. The other egg was also cracking, but only took longer time. After some minutes, another night fury with green eyes came out.

After both dragons were out from the eggs, they looked at the adult dragons in front of them. "So what do you want to name them?" asked Firestrike. Nightshade looked at her. "Let's name one of them each" said Nightshade.

Nightshade looked down at the night fury with forest-green eyes. "I will name this one Nightclaw" Firestrike looked at him with a smile. "I like it" Then she turned to the other night fury. "I would name this one Nightstrike" she said.

Both night furies looked down at the hatchlings. "Our Nightclaw and Nightstrike" said Firestrike.

 _5 years later_

Nightclaw and Nightstrike were playing tag. "Gotcha!" Nightclaw said and touched his brother. "Hey! Not fair!" Nightstrike shouted. Nightclaw started running. "Come on! Catch me!" shouted Nightclaw. It was then suddenly their father came flying towards them.

"Nightclaw, Nightstrike! It's food time" said Nightshade. Both night furies looked at each other and then back to their father. "Okay dad" they said.

They walked into their cave where their mother was waiting for them. "I suggest you had fun playing" she said. "Of course we had!" said Nightclaw.

The young dragons began eating. Then Nightshade entered the cave. "So, how about I tell you something interesting" he said.

"Yeah! Do that!" shouted Nightstrike. Nightstrike loved when his dad told them things like that. Nightshade smiled at them.

" _It's an old prophecy that says: When a dragon finds out that strength isn't everything, he will regain a new chance to do things right. He will then side with his closest and stop the war between Vikings and dragons. Maybe he even will find his place in the world._

 _This dragon I'm talking about, nobody knows who it is. But he would be known as The Chosen One"_

"But legend says he should be revealed when time comes" said Nightshade. "Wooow!" said Nightstrike. "I wonder who the chosen one could be?" the young dragon asked. "Nobody knows, but it is said he is chosen by the Gods themselves" said Nightshade.

Suddenly Nightclaw broke in. "Bah, for a dragon, strength is everything. And who will even live with Vikings, our worst enemy!?"

Nightstrike laughed. "I bet Nightclaw isn't the chosen one at all"

This made Nightclaw angry. "Oh we will see. When I grow up, I will be the most feared Night fury ever known!" Nightstrike laughed even more. "Well this isn't something you hear every day!" he laughed.

Nightclaw growled and walked away from them.

 _After this conversation, Nightclaw wanted to practise plasma blasts but his father didn't let him yet. But after two years passed, Nightshade finally wanted to teach him and Nightstrike to fly. Nightclaw and Nightstrike was 7 years old now._

The two night furies stood on a cliff. They were so excited to learn to fly. "I'm so excited!" said Nightstrike. "Yeah! I need to learn fly fast so I can be the best dragon around" said Nightclaw. "Are you still thinking about that?!" asked Nightstrike. Nightclaw rolled his eyes. "Of course brother, aren't you? We are night furies, it's our destiny to fight" said Nightclaw.

"Well that's not my motto. What are you going to do when your training is done?" asked Nightstrike. "Well, my plan is when I grow up, I want to see if I can work for the Nest nearest that Viking village" said Nightclaw. That made Nightstrike a bit scared. "Are you insane?! I heard that place has an evil Queen that requires very much from dragons or else she…" Nightstrike was cut off by his brother. "Pfft, that is just a story. The truth is that she is nice to us and let us raid the Vikings. That's what we dragons do brother!" said Nightclaw.

Suddenly their father came towards them. "Well kids, are you ready for some flying lessons?" he asked. The two brothers decided to keep their argument to themselves. "Yes father"

"Okay, remember this: The wings and tailfins are the most important things you need for flying. Use your tail to control where you are flying, and the wings will slow you down or speed you up if you need that" said Nightshade. "Yeah, yeah. I want to try first!" shouted Nightclaw. "Fine. Sure" said Nightstrike. Nightclaw ran towards and jumped. Then he spread his wings. But instead of flying, he was falling. "Nightclaw your tail!" shouted Nightshade. Nightclaw kept falling. "What about my tail?" he screamed. "Ugh" Nightshade dived down and grabbed his son from falling. "Got you!" he said and flied back up. "Why didn't you use your tail?" asked Nightshade. "Should I use my tail?!" asked Nightclaw irritated.

This made his brother to burst into laughter.

"Dad, let me show how it's done" said Nightstrike. The young night fury jumped and spread his wings and tailfins. After that, he made a perfect skim in the water and flew upwards. He used his tailfins to move in different directions and flapped his wings for more speed. Nightstrike then flew back to his brother and father. "Excellent work Nightstrike!" said Nightshade. He looked back to Nightclaw. "Try again son, but this time use your tailfins" said Nightshade. Nightclaw sighted. "Fine" _After doing like his father told him, everything worked like it should. Even as Nightclaw did manage to fly, he was still angry and jealous at his brother. Most of the time, he wanted to be alone practising at flying._

Nightclaw sat alone, watching over the sea. "Stupid Nightstrike! There is no prophecy! There will always be Viking against dragon and I will be the best night fury!" said Nightclaw. "I mean what will this `the chosen one´ do if he is, well chosen?! Nothing!" he screamed out so it echoed. Then he heard flapping behind him. Nightclaw turned around and saw his mother landing beside him.

"What's your problem son?" she asked. The young night fury looked towards the sea. "Everything. I feel I can't believe in prophecy's and legends when we are in total war with the Vikings. They just sounds so weird! Dragons today wants to train in flying and fire breathing to become real warriors! Me too" said Nightclaw.

"Listen Nightclaw, you decide what you want to believe in. Nobody forces you to that. I'm not saying that this prophecy isn't true, but you don't need to believe in it if you don't want to" said Firestrike. Nightclaw smiled at her. "Thanks mom" he said and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2 A loss that shouldn't be

Chapter 2 A loss that shouldn't be

 _A few months later, Nightclaw and Nightstrike had practised in fire breathing. But after that, something happened that the two night furies would never forget._

It was dark outside. Nightclaw and Nightstrike were sleeping. Suddenly, they heard loud noises outside their cave. Nightstrike suddenly woke up by the sounds. He ran towards his brother. "Nightclaw! Wake up!" he said while shaking his brother. Nightclaw groaned. "What is it brother? This better be important!" said Nightclaw.

Both night furies ran over to their parents. Nightshade and Firestrike were already up, watching over the sea. "Mom, Dad what's going on?!"asked Nightstrike. Firestrike looked back at them. "It's dragon hunters" she said. Nightstrike looked confused. "Dragon hunters?" he asked. "It's humans" said Nightshade. "See? It's always going to be like this!" shouted Nightclaw.

Nightstrike glared at his brother before turning back to his parents. "But what are we going to do!?" asked Nightstrike. Nightshade looked at his mate. They knew the hunters were here for catching a Night fury. "Listen, Nightstrike and Nightclaw. Fly, get out of here" said Nightshade. Nightstrike was about to go but suddenly stopped. "Wait! What about you two?"

"We are going to stay and hold them off so you two can escape" said Firestrike. Both night furies snapped. "But you will get caught…and" Nightclaw was cut off by sounds of rocks that hit their cave. "All we want to do is to keep both of you safe" said Firestrike.

Nightstrike got tears in his eyes. "No, I can't leave you" he said. "We will never truly leave you" Firestrike said. The young night fury ran forwards and gave both of his parents a hug. "Take care for yourselves and remember we love and will always love you two" Nightshade said.

Nightstrike ran towards his brother. "Come on Nightclaw, we have to go!" But Nightclaw didn't want to. "NO! I'm not leaving them!" he shouted. Nightstrike tried to drag his brother with him. "GET OFF ME!" shouted Nightclaw to his brother. His father tried to talk to him but he didn't listen. "Nightclaw just listen" said Nightshade. "NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" shouted Nightclaw.

Nightshade tried again but was interrupted by hunters entering their cave.

 **PS: Dragons can't understand humans just you know that.**

They had weapons with them. Nightshade saw the humans pointed at them and said something. "No time for this go! Now! And don't look back" shouted Nightshade. "Come on Nightclaw! We have to go!" said Nightstrike and forced Nightclaw with him. Soon, both dragons were in the air and flew away from the island they were born on. None of them didn't dare to look back. But suddenly, they heard an explosion from their island. The brothers knew what it was but they didn't dare talk about it.

 _After morning came, Nightclaw and Nightstrike landed on the nearest island. Nightclaw was still angry and sad about what just had happened._

Nightstrike were out catching some fish for him and his brother. Nightclaw was lying on the ground, sad. Right then, Nightstrike came back with food. "Aren't you sad? We just lost everything! Our parents, our home. We lost everything!" Nightclaw shouted to his brother. "But it helps nothing of being angry" said Nightstrike. "I still believe that The Chosen One will stop this war. Our father also believed that"

Nightclaw got irritated by this. "Are we still talking about this "Prophecy" brother? It just sounds so stupid!" said Nightclaw. "How can you be so sure it's not true?" asked Nightstrike. Nightclaw rolled his eyes. "Listen to yourself, you are talking about it like you are the Chosen one yourself!" shouted Nightclaw.

"No! I'm not!" Nightstrike yelled. But what they didn't know, was that it was other dragons living on the island too, that heard the yelling from the two night furies.

While they were yelling, suddenly a yellow Monstrous Nightmare landed in front of them. "Well, what have we here? Two baby night furies" he said. Nightclaw and Nightstrike then were silent and looked up to the big dragon in front of them. "I haven't seen one in ages"

Nightstrike was the one who started to talk. "Sorry if we disturbed you, we were just having an argument" The Nightmare looked at them in confusion. "About what?"

"Eh, about the Prophecy" said Nightstrike. The Nightmare stared at them in shock. "You mean The Prophecy? How can you argue about that?"

"Well, my brother here doesn't believe it's true" said Nightstrike. The Monstrous Nightmare's eyes widened and looked at Nightclaw. "Do you honestly know what you are talking about?" he asked.

"Um, yes" said Nightclaw a bit unsure. The nightmare sighted. "I knew it.."

"By the way, my name is Firewing" said Firewing.

"I'm Nightstrike and this is Nightclaw" said Nightstrike. Firewing looked at the two night furies. "Are you two alone out here?"

"We just lost our home and our family because of dragon hunters" said Nightclaw irritated. "Poor you, you must feel horrible. Can I invite you to my cave?" asked Firewing nicely. "Of course we want to come with you" said Nightstrike. The two night furies followed the big Monstrous Nightmare to his cave.

 _Later they arrived at the cave_

"Well, here it is" said Firewing. Nightstrike and Nightclaw walked in the big cave.

It wasn't long after they found a good position to sit and listened to the sparkling fire in front of them. "Who wants to hear a story?" asked Firewing. Nightstrike suddenly stood up. "I want!" he yelled. Nightclaw didn't say anything in response.

The Monstrous Nightmare saw something in this young night fury. It was something with him he hadn't seen with others. He just couldn't explain it.

"It's the story of how I got to know the Prophecy" said Firewing. "Even better!" shouted Nightstrike. "Not again.." mumbled Nightclaw and laid down.

" _Well, on that time I lived in the Bewilderbeast's icy nest. My best friend was a Night Fury. His name was Nightshade.."_

But then he was cut off by Nightstrike. "Wait! Did you say Nightshade?" asked Nightstrike. Firewing nodded. "Impossible, he is our father" said Nightstrike. "I actually saw that when I first met you two. I saw Nightshade trough you, mostly in him" said Firewing and looked at Nightclaw. "But let me continue…"

" _Me and Nightshade were only 10 during that time."_

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You can't catch me Firewing!" shouted Nightshade while running. "You have already said that ten times by now! It's not my fault that you are faster than me" shouted Firewing. They kept running until Nightshade stumbled and fell right in front of The King himself. He then got up and wanted to say sorry. "Sorry my King, I..I stumbled and…"_

" _No need to say sorry little one, come here" said The Bewilderbeast. Nightshade slowly stepped forward. Then the King saw Firewing longer behind Nightshade. "You too little one" said the Bewilderbeast. Firewing also stepped forward next to Nightshade._

" _I see something different in you two, so I can't see in the other kids. Would you know something interesting?" the Bewilderbeast asked. Firewing and Nightshade nodded carefully._

" _When a dragon finds out that strength isn't everything, he would get a new chance to make things right. He will side with his closest and stop the war between Viking and dragons. Maybe he would even find his place in the world"_

 _After the Bewilderbeast had spoken, he carefully went down to his hole again, leaving an confused Nightshade and Firewing. They both felt some magic in his words. But they both knew that everything the King said was meant to happen._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"I know the Prophecy is true, we heard it directly from the King himself" said Firewing. Both night furies looked at him. Nightstrike loved the story. But Nightclaw was more unsure and confused. Firewing saw that.

Suddenly, a young Monstrous Nightmare came towards them. He was orange with some black stripes on him. "Dad! I'm home!" he shouted. Firewing looked at the night furies and then at his son. "Nightstrike, Nightclaw, this is my son Flameclaw" said Firewing.

Flameclaw looked confused. "Dad, who are your visitors?" he asked.

"I'm Nightstrike and this is Nightclaw" said Nightstrike. Flameclaw looked like he was on their age. "What type of dragon are you two? I have never seen one like you before" asked Flameclaw. "Duh, we are Night Furies" said Nightclaw. Nightstrike turned to his brother. "Why are you so negative?" he asked. "I'm not being negative!" shouted Nightclaw.

Flameclaw then broke in. "Enough of that! Can't we all be friends?"

"Yes, that's what I want too" said Nightstrike and looked at Nightclaw. Nightclaw growled at them and then walked outside the cave. Flameclaw looked at Nightstrike in confusion. "Is he always like that?" Nightstrike nodded. "Most of the time.."

Nightclaw watched the sunset in the horizon alone. "What am I going to do?" he asked to himself. "Problems?" he heard a voice behind him say. Nightclaw turned around and saw Firewing coming towards him. The monstrous nightmare sat next to him. Nightclaw sighted. "I think my brother hates me" he mumbled. "You know, he doesn't really hate you. On the inside he do love you. You are everything he has left" said Firewing.

"Thanks Firewing…where do you think we should go? We are only 7 years" asked Nightclaw. Firewing smiled. "You two can live with me and Flameclaw if you want" said Firewing. Nightclaw's eyes widened. "You really mean that?" he asked. Firewing nodded. "That's what Nightshade would have wanted me to do"

"Now come on, let's go inside shall we. We are going to have raw fish today" said Firewing. Nightclaw followed him inside the cave.

 _After this moment, Nightclaw and Nightstrike lived with Firewing and his son Flameclaw in 8 years._


	3. Chapter 3 The storm and more pain

Chapter 3 The storm and more pain

 _It has been 8 years since we last heard from the Night furies. Nightclaw and Nightstrike had lived with Firewing and Flameclaw. Now they were both 15 years old and full grown dragons. Nightstrike had been much with Flameclaw. Nightclaw had been training in flying and fire breathing alone._

 _But then something happened that would change everything._

Nightstrike, Nightclaw and Flameclaw were racing. Nightclaw was in the lead. "Ha, you can't beat me!" shouted Nightclaw. He had been practising every flying trick in those eight years. "Slow down! This isn't a real competition!" shouted Nightstrike. "You just can't beat the best dragon in the world!" shouted Nightclaw back.

It wasn't long after that Nightclaw was so long in front of them, Nightstrike and Flameclaw could barely see him. "Nightclaw stop!" Flameclaw shouted at his highest. "I think he can hear us, but he ignores us" said Nightstrike. Flameclaw sighted. Nightstrike was about to shout again but then noticed something in the distance. It was stormy clouds. And they were heading right towards them. "Flameclaw, look!" said Nightstrike. The monstrous nightmare looked forward and saw the storm in front of them. "We have to warn Nightclaw!" said Flameclaw. "Nightclaw! Nightclaw!" Nightstrike yelled at his highest. "We have fly to him!" said Nightstrike. Flameclaw's eyes widened. "Fly into the storm?!" Nightstrike nodded. "Ugh, I hate when we do something stupid" said Flameclaw and followed the Night Fury.

Meanwhile, Nightclaw was flying in some very dark clouds. "Hmm, should I turn back? No, Night furies are meant to survive nearly everything. What can a little storm do to me anyway?" he asked to himself. He then took much speed and tried to fly as fast as he could trough. He then heard a voice from behind him. The night fury looked behind him and saw Nightstrike flying towards him. "Nightclaw, what were you thinking!? Why are you flying right through the storm?" Nightstrike asked irritated.

But before Nightclaw was able to answer, they heard screaming behind them. They quickly turned around and saw Flameclaw was captured in some ropes and was dragged down to a Viking ship. "FLAMECLAW!" shouted Nightstrike.

Nightstrike was about to help but then the Vikings shot cannonballs at him. Nightstrike dodged them, but then more ships came into view. All of the ships shot cannonballs at Nightstrike. He then heard Flameclaw's voice. "Nightstrike! Save yourself!" shouted Flameclaw. Nightstrike knew he had heard this before, and knew exact where it was. "Go! Or both of us will die!" shouted Flameclaw.

Nightstrike felt very much pain in himself. He flew inside the clouds and watched the Viking ships sailed away. Nightclaw flew to him. "Look I.." he was cut off by Nightstrike. "This is all your fault!" yelled Nightstrike. "Look, I'm sorry" said Nightclaw. "If you hadn't flown away from us, Flameclaw would never been taken!" yelled Nightstrike. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" said Nightclaw. "It's too late to say sorry now! Go! Get as far away from here as you can imagine! I don't want to see you!" yelled Nightstrike.

Nightclaw felt pain in his heart. A single tear came down his face. Nightclaw then flew away in sadness and anger. He didn't look back, he was right. All the time, his own brother hated him. Nightstrike's voice echoed in his head. _"I don't want to see you"_.

"Arrgh, fine! Have it your way! I'm going! I don't want to see you too!" Nightclaw yelled. But it came no response.

But it was still storm. Nightclaw was so lost in his thoughts. But then he heard loud thunder. It was then he looked around. It was rainy, he heard thunder in the distance and saw lighting in the clouds. Nightclaw didn't see anything else than grey and black clouds. "I'm not turning back.." he mumbled and flew forwards.

 _Meanwhile_

Nightstrike was also flying, but in the opposite direction. "Stupid Nightclaw. I'm glad he is gone" he said to himself.

But then Nightstrike suddenly was surrounded by fog. "Where did all this smoke come from?" he asked to himself. Then, other dragons came out of nowhere, and all of them flew in the same direction. Nightstrike then crashed in a green Deadly Nadder. "Oh sorry" said the nadder. The nadder then looked at him in confusion. "Who are you? I didn't see you in the raid" asked the nadder. "My name is Nightstrike and I'm a Night fury. But what raid? I was just flying and was suddenly in the middle of this" asked Nightstrike.

The nadder looked at him in shock. "A night fury? I haven't seen one in my life. My name is Spiketail" said Spiketail. "Do you know what's going on?" asked Nightstrike. Spiketail nodded. "Yes, we are just coming back to the nest after a raid" said Spiketail. "The nest?" asked Nightstrike. "You don't know? The Queen's nest. We are bringing back the food we had stolen from the Viking village" said Spiketail. Suddenly all the dragons flew inside an entrance to the nest. Nightstrike saw all the dragons dumped all their food in a hole.

Nightstrike stood on a rock and watched. "This must be the nest my brother wanted to join" he mumbled. Then, a Hideous Zippleback came and dumped a small fish down the hole. Everyone was silent. Suddenly a big beast came out of the hole and ate him alive. "I knew it! The rumors are true" Nightstrike said.

The big dragon then smelled an unknown smell. Then the Queen saw Nightstrike. _"Who are you dragon?"_ she asked. "I..am Nightstrike"

" _You are the first Night fury to enter my nest, why have you come here?"_

"My best friend was taken by humans, and I blamed my brother for it soo…I told him to leave me. I said I never wanted to see him again" said Nightstrike.

" _You said your best friend was taken by Vikings, so how about you join me. Those Vikings that captured your friend is the tribe that lives on the island of Berk. You can get your revenge on them for taking your friend"_

Nightstrike thought about it. "Well…"

 _Meanwhile another place_

Nightclaw was flying in the storm. The storm had begun getting worse, but he hadn't given up. He still couldn't see anything in this storm. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck right next to him. "Woah, a little to close there"

Then lightning bolts struck everywhere around him. "This isn't natural" he said. Nightclaw tried to fly faster and get out of this storm.

Nightclaw thought he saw daylight and flew right towards it. "Come on now!"

Suddenly a bright light shone at him. "AH!" the night fury screamed.

After that Nightclaw began losing control over his flight and started to fall. His vision was all a blur.

The last thing he knew, was pain. After that, everything became black.


	4. Chapter 4 Everything changed

Chapter 4 Everything changed

 **Just so you know, school starts again this week and summer for me is over. So I can't write as often as usually do. But I will try writing when I have time.**

 **New chapter yay! This chapter contains Hiccstrid. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

 _Hours can feel like years. Years can feel like centuries. Nightclaw felt he was out for years but he was only out for hours._

Hours passed after Nightclaw fell and passed out. But slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was…different somehow. And even weirder, he felt different. Nightclaw's vision started to clear. He was in a forest.

He wanted to get up on his feet. But when he got on all four, well he collapsed. `What the?´ He thought. He didn't feel strong at all. He sat down and looked at himself. Skin, two legs, hair, no wings, no claws and no tail. The former dragon felt terrified of what he saw, but he needed a better proof. Nightclaw carefully crawled towards a puddle to see his reflection. On the inside, he was scared to see the reflection. He was never usually afraid of his own reflection, but now…

When he finally got courage to look in the water, the former night fury saw the reflection of a human, or a Viking. Nightclaw froze where he stood. He tried to call for other dragons, but somehow he couldn't.

That scared him the most, he couldn't speak dragon language anymore, and he didn't know human speech. Nightclaw felt helpless now.

He was helpless, lost and terrified of what happened. Nightclaw looked at himself once more. Before, he was a powerful Night fury that ruled the sky, and now "this".

Nightclaw leaned himself to a rock, looking on the ground, sad.

 _Meanwhile, not far away_

A blonde Viking was there and threw her axe it the trees. "Take that dragon!" she yelled when the axe hit the tree. She got her axe again, and threw it in another tree. But when she threw the axe third time, it flew longer then she expected. "Where did it go?" she asked to herself.

Suddenly she heard a sound in the distance. It was the sound of her axe that hit a tree. She quickly ran towards it and grabbed it, but then she suddenly stood face to face with a boy she never had seen before. Nobody said a word. The boy looked terrified of her, like if she was going to hurt him. How long had he been here? And who is he? She had never seen him before. She carefully walked towards him. "Hey, relax I'm not going to hurt you" she said.

Nightclaw didn't know her, but he tried to calm down. Then he realized, he could understand her. He actually understood what she said. She sounds nice to him, so maybe he should give her a chance. "What's your name?" the girl asked.

What was he going to say? He couldn't say his name to her. He didn't even know how to speak human language.

The girl in front of him went closer to him. "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Astrid" she said. So her name was Astrid, she actually was beautiful. "You don't have to say your name right now, but how long have you been here?" asked Astrid.

How was he supposed to answer her? "Can you even say something?" she asked.

Nightclaw slowly shook his head. That surprised Astrid a little. "So you can't speak Norse?" The former Night fury nodded. "Well this can be a bit of a problem" Astrid said lowly. "Maybe I should take you to the village, there our healer will maybe figure out how to make you speak again" said Astrid.

Nightclaw panicked. "Village? A Viking village? They are going to kill me!" he thought. "Hey relax. We don't kill other Vikings, we only kill dragons" said Astrid. That made Nightclaw a bit scared. If they knew the truth, they would…

Nightclaw got out of his thoughts when Astrid stretched her hand towards him. "Let me help you up" she said.

Nightclaw was a bit unsure what to do, but the best choice he had was to go with her. If he stayed in this forest, he couldn't do anything. This "Astrid" girl seemed to trust him, that was something he never believed would happen. So he decided to go with her.

He stretched his arm and grabbed her hand. Astrid then dragged him up on his legs.

That was Nightclaw's first time on two legs. `This feels so weird´ he thought. He tried to take one step it time. But on the first step he lost his balance and was about to fall. But then something unexpected happened. Astrid grabbed his arm before he hit the ground.

"Got you!" she said. Nightclaw couldn't believe it. A Viking saved him from being hurt. Maybe it was more with them than he thought. After getting back on his feet, Astrid let him hold her so he didn't fall. "Are you injured or something?" she asked. Nightclaw didn't say anything in response. "Oh right, you can't talk right now"

`What did she mean by "Right now"? Are they seriously going to help me?´ thought Nightclaw. "You know, I have to call you something. I can't call you boy or person all the time, so I have to give you a name" said Astrid.

`But I already have a name´ thought Nightclaw. They continued walking towards the village. Suddenly Nightclaw felt something come up. It then came a weird sound out of his mouth. It was hiccups. `What was that?´ he thought. Astrid saw his confused look on his face. She then started to laugh.

"It's just hiccups" she said. It was then she realized it. "Now I know! I can call you Hiccup!" she said. Nightclaw was a bit irritated by that name, but realized soon that he couldn't say his real name either. "I hope you are okay with it. By the way, we are here!"

This looked like a whole new world for Nightclaw. Weird buildings of tree, other Vikings and he saw no dragons there. "Come on, we will get you to the healer but first I will go get Gobber" said Astrid and she ran towards one of the bigger buildings. `Gobber? Who is Gobber?´ thought the former dragon.

Astrid ran towards the forge. "Gobber! Gobber!" she shouted. Gobber was there, sharping a sword. "Aye, Astrid what can I do for ye? Shall I sharp yer axe again?" he asked. She sighted. "No, not this time. I need you to come with me to Gothi" said Astrid. "Why? Are ye sick?" he asked. "No, not me. It's someone else"

Gobber followed Astrid outside the forge. "It's him" she said and pointed at the boy.

The boy seemed a bit afraid and confused at once.

"I was just going into the woods to train with my axe, and then I found him sitting there. It looked like he was afraid of me to begin with. Then I asked what his name was, but he didn't answer, then I asked how long he had been there but he didn't answer. I soon figured out that he can't speak Norse. I figured out that I had to call him something, but then he got some hiccups. So I started calling him Hiccup. So I took him to the village and go to Gothi" said Astrid.

"So this boy can't speak Norse you say?" asked Gobber. Astrid nodded. "Okay, let's see what she can do" Gobber said.

Nightclaw saw this big, strong Viking coming towards him. He had only one hand and one leg. It looked like he was about to hurt him with the hook on his missing hand. `Oh no, what is he going to do with me?´ He thought.

Astrid saw the terrified look on his face. "Gobber wait!" she shouted. The big Viking turned to her. "What?"

They then heard a sound of something hit the ground. They both turned around and saw that the boy had fainted. "Oh no…I think we have to be more careful" said Astrid. Gobber then picked the boy up and carried him to Gothi's house.

 _They soon came to the healer's house_

Astrid and Gobber came to Gothi's house. "Gothi! This is an emergency" said Astrid. An old woman with a staff came out of the hut. She didn't say anything, she instead drew markings in the sand with her staff that only some people understand. Gobber was one of them.

Gothi then saw the boy Gobber carried on his shoulder. "Can you please help him? He can't speak Norse. If we know what he is saying, maybe we can get to know him better" said Astrid. The old woman nodded and wrote in the sand. "She says she can help, place him on that bed" said Gobber.

Gobber placed the boy on the bed. "She also says that she is going to make a healing medicine to give him"

"That's good" said Astrid. Gothi went inside the hut again. Astrid and Gobber waited outside. They looked at the boy who laid in front of them. "What did you say you called him?" asked Gobber. "Well, I called him Hiccup" said Astrid. "Okay…where did you say you found him?" asked Gobber. "In the forest. It's kind of weird, I mean I've never seen him before" said Astrid. "Huh, weird" said Gobber.

Ten minutes later, Gothi came out of her hut with a bowl in her hands. She placed the bowl on a table and began writing in the sand again. "She says that this medicine will cure him"

"What will it do?" asked Astrid. "According to Gothi it will regain his ability to speak Norse" said Gobber.

Nightclaw slowly opened his eyes. But before his vision managed to clear, he felt something come in his mouth. It tasted horrible. His vision cleared, and saw the girl he met earlier, the Viking with one hand and one leg and an old woman with a staff. Suddenly he got strong headache. But it only lasted in some seconds.

"Owww, what was the meaning of that!?" he asked a bit irritated. Wait? Did he just speak to them?! Did they actually understand him?!

None of the Vikings in front of him said something. "Wait, what?!" he asked to himself.

Astrid was the first one to react. "Finally! Hiccup! Your awake! And we understand you now!" she said and gave him a hug. "Uhh..can't…breathe" Nightclaw choked. "Oh, sorry" said Astrid and let him go. `Really? I've never been hugged so hard before. And they all seems happy about me´ Nightclaw thought.

"How did you…" he was cut off by Astrid. "As I said to you before. I would take you to the healer and cure you, and now you are…well cured" said Astrid.

"Does she really care about me? I never met someone who cared for me that much after my parents passed" thought Nightclaw.

"Wait! Now that I understand you correctly, what's your name?" asked Astrid. Nightclaw froze when she asked him that. Should he say his real name or not? If he said his real name, they would understand that it is a dragon name, wait? How much do they know about dragons? He couldn't take any chances. "I..I don't have one" he said lowly.

"You don't have a name? Can I call you Hiccup then?" asked Astrid. "Sure" Nightclaw said. `It must be a Viking name´ he thought. "What now then?" he asked.

"Maybe I can interduce you to the rest of the village" said Astrid. "We can begin right here, This is Gobber our blacksmith and Gothi our healer" said Astrid.

"Nice to meet ya Hiccup" said Gobber and stretched out his one good hand. "Uhh, what's the meaning of that?" he asked. That question made Astrid face palm. "It's something you do when you meet someone. Just stretch out your hand and put it in his, and shake it carefully" said Astrid.

The former dragon did what Astrid told him to. "Okay, this was new.." he said lowly.

"Maybe you should see the rest of the village, Hiccup. Astrid, why don't you show him?" said Gobber. "Of course I will" said Astrid. "Come on Hiccup" she said.

Nightclaw was still a bit unstable when it came to walking, so Astrid let him hold her. "Come, I have someone you have to meet" Astrid said as they walked away from Gothi's hut. Nightclaw was still unsure about how this was going. `Everything is different now. It's never going to be the same again´ thought Nightclaw before they entered the village.

 **Longest chapter for now. I hope you enjoyed it. And please review, I love reading those :D**

 **Have a great day everyone!**

 **Chapter 5 will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know each other

Chapter 5 Getting to know each other

 **Chapter 5 is here! Finally! Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

 **Just so you know, dragon speech will be written in "fat"**

Nightclaw followed Astrid down to the rest of the village. "Okay Hiccup, this is the island of Berk" said Astrid. Wait? Berk? Where had he heard that name before? 'Berk was the island of Vikings that his brother talked about' he thought. He was so lost in his thoughts. "Hiccup, Hiccup!" she shouted. He finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking" he said. Astrid turned around to him. "May I ask about what?" asked Astrid. Nightclaw froze when he heard that question. "Not important right now, so you wanted to show me your village right?" he asked, trying to change subject. Astrid stared at him in some seconds. "Yes, we can begin visit the Chief in the Great hall" she said. The former dragon suddenly shivered when she said "Chief"

He felt stupid when he asked this, but he decided to ask anyway. "Umm, not to sound stupid but…what's a chief?"

Astrid suddenly stopped. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Y…yes" answered Nightclaw, afraid of Astrid's reaction. "Okay…weird" said Astrid. "But anyway, a chief is the person who is leading the village, he is kind of the boss" explained Astrid.

"So he kind of an Alpha?" asked Nightclaw. Astrid gave him a confused look. "Never mind" he said. 'I was about to reveal to much' he thought. Nightclaw knew that in dragon tradition, leaders were called Alphas, second in command were called Betas.

Astrid was also thinking. 'Alpha? What in the world is an Alpha?' she thought. 'Since I found Hiccup in the woods, I saw him strange. He just mysteriously appeared in the forest, I've been in the forest so often and I've not found him then'

They then walked up the stairs to the Great hall.

Nightclaw was exhausted. He couldn't believe it, if he still was a dragon he could run up those stairs. He wasn't used to this. 'I'm so exhausted right now, I can't believe it. I feel so weak' He saw Astrid was on the top already. "Astrid…wait…"

The female Viking turned around. "Can you speed up?" she asked. Nightclaw breathed heavily. "I…wish I…could" he said.

When Nightclaw was on the top he collapsed on the ground. He saw Astrid look down at him. "I'm sorry, just exhausted" "Weird, no Viking gets tired of walking the stairs" said Astrid.

Nightclaw got up and followed her inside. There it was dark, only torches that lights up. Nightclaw could feel shivers down his back. Astrid saw that he was afraid. "Hey, stay calm. This isn't dangerous" said Astrid.

Nightclaw tried to calm down and followed her. He got to meet the Alpha of this Viking tribe.

He then saw a crowd of Vikings standing in front of him and talked to each other.

"Stoick!" shouted Astrid. The Vikings turned around. 'Stoick? That was his name' thought Nightclaw. "Astrid what is it? This better be important" said a big man with a beard. "But this is kind of important chief" said Astrid. Stoick sighted. "Give me a minute" he said to the other Vikings. He then walked over to Astrid. "What is so important?" he asked.

"Well you see, it's about him" she said pointing at Hiccup. "Who?" asked Stoick. He then saw a young boy standing behind Astrid. "Who is he?" asked Stoick.

"That's a bit complicated to explain, I called him Hiccup" said Astrid. "You called him?"

"He said he didn't have a name when I asked him" said Astrid.

Stoick then walked over to the boy.

Nightclaw saw the angry look on his face. "Where are you from?" asked Stoick. Nightclaw shivered. "I…I don't remember…" he lied. Then, something just hit Astrid. "Remember, of course! Chief, I'm sure he has lost his memories" said Astrid. Stoick looked at her. "He lost his memories?" "That is the only explanation, he said he didn't have a name because he don't remember it!" said Astrid.

Astrid walked over to Nightclaw. "How much do you remember Hiccup?" she asked. 'What am I going to say? If I tell them the truth, they'll probably kill me' thought Nightclaw. "Nothing" he lied. Astrid turned to Stoick. "It's memory loss, chief can he please stay here until he regains his memories?" asked Astrid.

Stoick was silent for some seconds until he answered. "Fine" he said. Astrid smiled. "Thank you chief" said Astrid and walked to Nightclaw. "Let's go to my house…" said Astrid but was cut off by Stoick. "Not so fast Astrid, he can stay for now…but he is going to be in my house so I can keep an eye on him" said Stoick. Astrid knew she couldn't protest on the chief's word so she accepted it.

"Make sure the boy is at my house on sunset, you can show him the rest of the village if you want" said Stoick.

"Okay chief" said Astrid. The two then walked outside the Great hall.

"I'm sorry if you got a bit scared, Stoick can be a bit angry" said Astrid. "No no It's okay, what do want to show me now?" asked Nightclaw.

"Oh yeah! You can meet my friends, we often training together. And in the dragon raids we take out fires on the houses" said Astrid.

"Okay, show me the way" said Astrid.

The walked inside the village. Nightclaw got a closer look on his surroundings. "Wow" he said in a low voice. He followed Astrid longer trough the village. Suddenly, they were there.

There, Nightclaw saw a big chubby boy, A strong looking black haired boy and a boy and a girl that looked very much alike. "Hiccup, this is Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut"

"Hey Astrid, who is that scrawny boy with you?" asked Tuffnut. "This is Hiccup, but he says he has lost his memories" said Astrid.

"Hiccup you say?" asked Snotlout. "That name suits you!" he said and began laughing. Ruffnut and Tuffnut also laughed.

"He doesn't look like one of the real Vikings" said Ruffnut.

"Stop it!" said Astrid. Fishlegs came over to her. "He lost his memories?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I found him in the woods and took him back here. I took him to Gothi and we found out that he never could speak Norse. So we cured him and he talked in Norse, we then went to Stoick. He said he could stay but he should sleep in his house. We are trying to get his memories back" said Astrid.

"Help?! This fishbone?! You're kidding me right?!" asked Snotlout irritated. "No, I'm not! He needs help" said Astrid.

Meanwhile, Nightclaw hadn't said anything yet. They were teasing him. Now he knew how his brother felt when he teased him. 'This is all my fault' he thought. 'Nightstrike, I wonder what you're doing right now?'

 _Meanwhile in Dragon's den_

Nightstrike had gotten respect from the other dragons in the nest. He had become friends with some of them, including the Deadly Nadder Spiketail. She was very kind to him and they were often with each other.

" **You got a place in the Nest! That's great Nightstrike"** said Spiketail. **"Yes, and she said that I was the one who are going to lead the raids"** said Nightstrike.

" **You said that your brother wanted to join this Nest right?"** asked Spiketail. Nightstrike froze when she mentioned him. The night fury slowly nodded. **"Then where is he?"**

" **You haven't told me everything right?"** asked Spiketail. Nightstrike sighted.

" **To be honest, I don't know where he is right now. It started not long ago.**

 **Me, my brother Nightclaw and my best friend Flameclaw were racing, and my brother was selfish and flew right to a storm. I flew after him and yelled at him, but right then Flameclaw was taken by Vikings. I was so mad at Nightclaw and said that it all was his fault, he then flew away from me and I flied away too. That was the last I saw my brother"** explained Nightstrike.

Spiketail didn't know how she was going to feel. **"After that I suddenly ended up in the nest. I actually didn't want to join, but when the Queen said that I could take revenge on the Vikings for taking my friend I said yes"** said Nightstrike.

" **It's something you should know. Taking revenge isn't the right choice in the place you're in right now. The right choice in your problem is to find Nightclaw and say sorry. It was as much your mistake as it was his"** explained Spiketail.

Nightstrike stayed silent. On the inside, he knew that. He knew he didn't mean what he said to his brother. But Nightclaw could have thought that he meant it.

He remembered after he said that Nightclaw should go away, he heard Nightclaw's voice yelling "Arrgh, have it your way! I'm going! I don't want to see you too!"

He then turned to Spiketail. **"I think you're right, I'm going to find my brother and say sorry"**

Suddenly a Gronckle came flying towards them. **"Nightstrike! The Queen wants to talk with you!"** Nightstrike got up and walked away. But then he turned back to Spiketail. **"We can talk later, go, the Queen doesn't want to wait long"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike flew down to the Queen.

Nightstrike arrived in front of the Queen. **"You called my Queen?"**

" _ **Yes, Nightstrike. The other dragons are ready to go and raid the Viking village. Are you ready?"**_ she asked. Nightstrike froze where he stood. **"What? Now?"** he asked.

The Queen looked angry at him. _**"Yes, now! Is it something wrong about it?!"**_

" **No, I'm going"** said Nighstrike and flew away.

 _At Berk_

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff were showing Nightclaw the killing arena. "This is where we, well kill dragons" said Astrid. "Us five are going to dragon training tomorrow afternoon!" said Snotlout.

Suddenly Gobber entered the arena, dragging a Monstrous Nightmare in chains to its cage. The Nightmare was orange with black stripes. "What are ye kids doing here?" he asked. "We are just showing Hiccup the arena" said Fishlegs.

"Wow, cool dragon! Can I touch it?" asked Ruffnut. "No, I want to touch it!" said Tuffnut. They soon began arguing.

Nightclaw saw something about that dragon, but couldn't understand what. 'Where have I seen you before?' he thought.

Gobber quickly dragged the Nightmare inside one of the cages.

Later on that evening, Astrid followed Nightclaw to Stoick's house. "Here we are Hiccup, sleep well and I promise to somehow get your memories back" said Astrid and then hugged him. "Wow" he said in a low voice.

He then saw Astrid disappear and she walked to her house. Nightclaw then walked inside Stoick's house.

 **And that's the end of chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**

 **Chapter 6 out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon Attack

Chapter 6 Dragon Attack

 **New chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm happy that you're still with me on this story. Enjoy and please review :)**

Nightclaw slowly opened the door to the chief's house. "Hello, Stoick I'm here" he said. He then heard a voice from inside. "Come inside" said Stoick. The former dragon went inside the chiefs house. He then saw Stoick sitting in his chair, sharping his axe. "Hey…" he said lowly and closed the door behind him. Ever since he met the chief, he had been a little scared of him.

Stoick stood up from his chair and went to Nightclaw. "Now, I want to ask you a few questions" said Stoick. "O…okay" said Nightclaw.

"Now, what's your name?" asked Stoick. Nightclaw didn't want to say his real name. "H…Hiccup" he said. "I don't think that's your real name boy, say it" said Stoick.

"B…b…but you heard Astrid, I have memory loss, you can't blame me for not knowing" said Nightclaw. Stoick looked angry at him. Nightclaw felt he was going to explode.

Nobody said something in a few seconds.

Stoick sighted. "Anyway, you're going to sleep upstairs" said Stoick.

"Okay, I think…I'm going…upstairs" said Nightclaw and walked upstairs. There, he saw a single bed and a drawing table. "Looks like the chief had a spare room to me" said Nightclaw lowly.

He sat down on the bed. "How am I going to survive another day in this village? I don't know how much longer I can lie to them, especially Stoick. But my first priority is to find a way to become normal again and find Nightstrike" said Nightclaw. He then laid down on his back. "I shall sleep on it, and hopefully tomorrow gets better"

It wasn't long after that, he went into sleep.

 _Nightclaw found himself in a foggy place. "Where am I? is anyone there?" but it came no answer. He could only hear his echo. Suddenly he heard whispering noises from everywhere around him. He started to panic. "Please, make it stop!"_

 _The whispering stopped, and it became silent again. Suddenly, a big Night fury with yellow eyes and a scar on his face stood in front of him._

 _The Great Hero of Night Furies. His name was Shadowglider. His dad had told them stories about him. Shadowglider lead the Night furies when their clan was treated by Vikings._

 _The Vikings had taken and killed the most of the night furies. Shadowglider sacrificed himself to the Vikings to save the rest of his clan. Every Night fury looked up to him._

" _You have betrayed your ancestors Nightclaw, you are no longer a part of the Night fury clan" said Shadowglider. "What!? No! you can't cast me out!" said Nightclaw._

" _Look at yourself, this is your punishment for being mean to your own brother" said Shadowglider. "Punishment?" asked Nightclaw._

 _Suddenly, more Night furies came into view. "Finish him" said Shadowglider and backed a bit away. Five Night furies stood around him and was about to load a plasma blast._

" _No, wait! I didn't mean it! Noooo!" he screamed. The last thing he heard was a blast that hit something._

"Noooo!" he screamed in his sleep. Then Nightclaw suddenly awoke. He looked around. He saw the room around him. "Calm down Nightclaw, it was just a dream" he said and breathed heavily. "But it sounded so real" Suddenly he heard a loud noise from outside. It was still dark out. Nightclaw turned around and looked out the window. The houses were burning and the people ran around like crazy. "What's going on out there?" he got up fast and ran down the stairs.

Stoick wasn't there. "The chief must be outside, he is the chief after all" he said.

Nightclaw slowly opened the door. Outside was the last thing he suspected.

Dragons. Dragons, everywhere. And they were raiding the village. Nightclaw was in shock, who knew how much dragons these Vikings killed.

That's when he noticed a letter on the door. It was from Stoick. Nightclaw grabbed it and began reading.

 _Hiccup, there is a dragon attack outside. Stay inside the house, you're safe there. You don't have any dragon killing experience. I'll be outside fighting and will be back soon._

 _-Stoick_

'Stay inside? I can't do anything if I stay here. I have to get to know what dragons that's outside' thought Nightclaw. He quickly threw the letter away and ran outside.

 _ **Meanwhile in the raid**_

Nightstrike lead the dragons in the raid. His part of the mission was to blast the towers so the other dragons could take the food. A Gronckle named Clubtail, A Zippleback named Brawl and Spark, A Nightmare named Burner, and Spiketail was with Nightstrike on his mission.

" **Okay, Clubtail take some Gronckles to the east side of the village and take as much as you can. Brawl and Spark take the Zipplebacks to the North side. Burner take the Nightmares to the west side and Spiketail take the Nadders to the south side! I will handle the towers"** said Nightstrike. The other dragons flew to the place they've been ordered to.

But what the other dragons didn't know, was that Nightstrike had made a deal with the Queen. She would tell him where to find his brother if she got enough food back.

' **I'm coming brother, just wait'**

 _ **Meanwhile in the village**_

Nightclaw walked up a hill just next to the village. From there, he saw Deadly nadders, Gronckles, Hideous zipplebacks and Monstrous nightmares. "Just the common ones, just great…" Nightclaw was cut off by a blast that hit one of the towers.

Luckily, the Vikings managed to get off in time. But then he saw it. The blast was purple.

"Only a Night fury can make shots like that!" said Nightclaw.

Nightstrike had just destroyed one of the towers. **"Maybe we shall turn back now, wait!"** Nightstrike saw someone who stood on the nearby hill. **"It's a Viking boy, he is not fighting us. I've never seen a Viking who doesn't fight"**

Suddenly, Nightstrike smelt a smell he hadn't smelled in a long time. **"Sniff, sniff, that smell. It's familiar somehow"** Nightstrike followed the smell and dived down.

Nightclaw stood there, lost in his thoughts. 'That Night fury, could it be…' Nightclaw was cut off by someone who suddenly stood in front of him. A pair of angry green eyes stared at him. The Night fury. Then, it began raining. "Just great…" said Nightclaw.

" **This is the smell of Nightclaw, and it leads directly to this Viking"** said Nightstrike. **'Why does this boy have my brother's smell?'** thought Nightstrike. Then it hit him. **"Nightclaw must have landed on this island and…"** Nightstrike didn't dare think of the rest.

" **No…"** Nightstrike looked back to the Viking in anger. **"You monster!"** he yelled.

Nightclaw saw the angry look on the Night fury's face. "Those eyes. I know you" said Nightclaw. The Night fury pressed his paw on his chest and pinned him to the ground. The Night fury was about to load a plasma blast at him. "No, brother please stop!" said Nightclaw and closed his eyes. Nightclaw saw a flashback from his past combined with his dream from earlier.

 _He could hear his brother's words break his heart. "I don't want to see you!" he heard his brother yell to him. He could hear Shadowglider say to him. "You're no longer a part of the Night fury clan. It's your punishment for what you did to your brother, Nightclaw"_

Back in reality, Nightstrike was about to finish this Viking for what he did to his brother. He loaded a plasma blast at him. **"This is what you deserve monster!"** yelled Nightstrike. His eyes were turned to pure slits. But then, it happened. Fear. He saw fear in the boy's eyes. In some seconds, his pupils was round. **"He is afraid? Can Vikings be afraid?"**

Then, they became slits again. **"No!, they have no feelings!"** Nightstrike loaded the blast and aimed right at the boy.

Suddenly, someone jumped in and pushed Nightstrike away from Nightclaw. Nightclaw opened his eyes and surprisingly saw Stoick chased Nightstrike away. "Yes! Fly away you overgrown lizard!" yelled Stoick. Nightclaw saw his brother fly away with the other dragons. Stoick turned to him. "Hiccup, what were you thinking? That thing was about to kill you!" shouted Stoick. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to…" Nightclaw was cut off by Stoick. "I don't want to hear your excuse Hiccup! Go back to the house" said Stoick.

"But…" "I said, Go back to the house!" shouted Stoick.

Nightclaw slowly turned around and walked towards the house. 'I can't believe it. My own brother didn't recognize me' thought Nightclaw. He opened the door to his house and walked slowly inside. It was silent. The only sound he heard was the sparkling fire in the middle of the house. He sighted and walked upstairs and sat down at the bed.

"My brother wanted peace since we were born and I wanted to continue war, but I didn't know what I was talking about. I always thought that, since I was the strong Night fury I could easily defeat those Vikings, but I've never looked at it in a Viking's perspective" said Nightclaw lowly. "Wait, if my brother wanted peace, what was he doing in the raid?" he asked to himself.

Then, the door opened and Gobber came inside. "Hiccup? Are ye here?" he asked.

"I'm upstairs" said Nightclaw. Gobber came upstairs. "I just want to speak with ye" said Gobber. Nightclaw nodded.

"I'm sorry if Stoick is kind of hard with ye Hiccup. I thought you wanted to know why" said Gobber. Nightclaw looked down and then back to Gobber. "Why?" asked Nightclaw.

"Ye see, Stoick never had someone to love like a child. He never got any kids on his own. And on the top of it all, his wife was taken by a dragon in a dragon raid years ago. He doesn't want to talk about that now. And don't say to Stoick that I told ye" said Gobber.

"Anyway, what were you doing outside in the raid?" asked Gobber. Nightclaw had to make up an excuse fast. "Well, I wanted to see if I could help" said Nightclaw.

"If ye want to help, can you help me in the forge" said Gobber. Gobber was about to walk outside. "Come with me in the forge Hiccup, I'll show ye some of my tricks" said Gobber and walked outside.

"Aww great" said Nightclaw and followed Gobber.

 _Meanwhile_

Nightstrike were flying back to the nest with Spiketail. Nightstrike didn't say anything first. He was only thinking. Spiketail saw that something was wrong. **"Okay, out with it Nightstrike, what is the problem?"** asked Spiketail. Nightstrike sighted.

" **I flew around and destroyed the towers like usual. But then I smelt a smell I haven't smelt in days, it was my brother's smell. I followed the smell and it lead me directly to a Viking boy. I was confused. But then I realized that he must have killed him. I became very angry. And then came the weird part, I felt something was trying to take control in my head. I fought it. But then I saw that the boy was afraid. I asked myself, can Vikings be afraid?**

 **Then came the anger back, and I was about to kill him. Suddenly, a Viking pushed me away from the boy right before I shot. I came back to reality and that thing that was trying to take control, was gone."**

Spiketail became shocked of what he said. **"It could be other reasons that he had your brothers smell"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike growled. **"Anyway, do you think we got enough food to the Queen?"** asked Nightstrike. **"I think so, we got more food than usual"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike nodded. **"Good" 'Because I must talk to the Queen about my brother'**

 _In the dragon's den_

A Changewing named Poison flew down to the Queen. Poison was one of the dragons that was very loyal to the Queen. **"My Queen, I did as you said. I watched when Nightstrike was about to kill the boy"** said Poison. _**"Good, what did happen Poison?"**_ asked the Queen.

" **Of what I saw was that, Nightstrike had the chance but he didn't kill him. I saw his pupils change between slits and normal, like he was fighting inside his head"** said Poison.

" _ **To be honest Poison, I tried to take control over Nightstrike. But it didn't end so well. Most dragons are easy to take control over, but Nightstrike has a strong will"**_ explained the Queen. _**"I tried to make Nightstrike kill the human, but it was like Nightstrike didn't want to. I have a deal with him, that I will tell him where to find his brother…**_

… _ **but I already know where he is…or what he is"**_

 **Finally finished. I hope you enjoyed and please review :)**

 **Oh, and if you have any ideas to my story, please let me know. Chapter 7 will be out soon. Have a great day everyone :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Fake Truth

Chapter 7 Fake Truth

 **Chapter 7 is here everyone! Enjoy :)**

 **I don't own HTTYD**

 **I only own Spiketail, Poison, Firewing, Nightshade, Firestrike and other dragon OC's**

Nightstrike and Spiketail flew inside the entrance to the nest. Nightstrike had not forgotten his deal with the Queen. He just hoped she got enough food. All the dragons gave the food they had down the hole. **"Let's just hope this is enough"** said Nightstrike.

Nightstrike landed on the lowest spot in the nest, ready to talk with the Queen. **"Be careful"** said Spiketail and flew away. Nightstrike closed his eyes and took a deep sight.

" **Okay…My Queen we have returned from the raid, and we had a deal. So tell me about my brother"** said Nightstrike. The Queen came up from the hole and looked down at the Night fury.

" _ **Okay Nightstrike. You've done your part, and now I'll do mine"**_ said the Queen.

" **I have a few questions to you. First: Do you know where my brother is, or where to find him?"** asked Nightstrike. The Queen looked at him in silence. Then, Poison landed beside Nightstrike. Ever since the Queen said that Nightstrike could stay, Poison had been a little jealous at him. They had never been good friends. _**"I will answer you Nightstrike but first**_ , _**tell me what happened between you and that boy!"**_ said the Queen. Nightstrike panicked. He could feel is heart pounding. **"How did you…"** but Nightstrike was cut off by the Queen. _**"Tell me Nightstrike! What happened between you and that boy in the raid?"**_ asked the Queen more angry. Nightstrike looked at Poison in anger and distress. **"You! You saw it!"** said Nightstrike to Poison.

" **Yes I did! What are you going to do Nightstrike? Kill me? If you do, the Queen will punish you"** said Poison.

" _ **Don't waste your time! I want an answer!"**_ said the Queen. Nightstrike turned to her. **"I…I don't know what you're talking about"** lied Nightstrike. **"He is lying! I saw it!"** said Poison. _**"I know Poison, you're always loyal to me. Nightstrike, no need to lie anymore. I know exactly what happened"**_ said the Queen.

" **You…you do?"** asked Nightstrike trying to lie again. _**"Yes…"**_ said the Queen.

" _ **You saw the boy and flew down to him. But when your anger came out, I used it so you could easily kill him"**_ said the Queen. Nightstrike looked down in shock and anger. **"You mean that…?"**

" _ **Yes, in those seconds you was about to kill him I controlled you. But it broke when that Viking pushed you aside. You have a strong will Nightstrike, you have that"**_ said the Queen. **"I was about to kill an innocent. But you never told me what happened to my brother!"** yelled Nightstrike.

The Queen was calm again. _**"Ah yes your brother Nightclaw, I'm sorry Nightstrike but your brother was killed by another dragon in a raid"**_ said the Queen. Nightstrike stood there, silent. He didn't know what he should believe anymore. **"No…."** said Nightstrike in a low voice. He felt anger boil inside him. **"And that's your fault!"** he yelled at the Queen. After that, every dragon became silent and gasped, including Poison and the Queen herself. Only Nightstrike stood there and stared angerly at the Queen.

" _ **You little scum!"**_ said the Queen. **"You say that you control the dragons, so you commanded them to kill another one of their kind! And on the top of it all, you don't even care if they die!"** yelled Nightstrike. _**"They are just my slaves, they are working for me. Why should I care if they die!?"**_ said the Queen. **"You're a monster!"** yelled Nightstrike so all the dragons in the nest heard it. That was enough for the Queen. _**"That's enough Nightstrike!"**_ The Queen turned to the other dragons in the nest. _**"Kill the Night fury!"**_ she ordered.

Nightstrike saw that all of the dragons eyes were slits. She was controlling them again. Nightstrike saw the hole that lead outside. He then took off in high speed and flew upwards. **"Bye Queen! I'm telling you that the Prophecy will become true!"** was the last thing he said before the Night fury was out of the nest.

Poison and the Queen saw the Night fury flew away. **"He is going to be trouble"** said Poison. _**"Indeed, but let him go. We will find him sooner or later"**_ said the Queen. **"Did you hear that he spoke of the old Prophecy?"** asked Poison. _**"Yes, but it is said that the chosen one isn't meant to be killed, Poison, want to know who the chosen one is? Do you want to know why Nightstrike couldn't kill the boy?"**_

 _At the island of Berk_

Nightclaw was with Gobber in the forge. He had been working all day with Gobber. He was exhausted. "Can I please take a break?" asked Nightclaw and breathed heavily. "Sure Hiccup, but be back soon" said Gobber. "Finally!" said Nightclaw and dropped the weapons in his hands. Gobber saw the boy run away from the forge.

While running, Nightclaw was thinking about all of his problems. "I can't take this anymore!" said Nightclaw. "I'm not a Viking, I'm not one of those dragon killers!"

Nightclaw ran towards the forest. "I have to find a way to get off this island. But it's too hard! I can't fly anymore" said Nightclaw.

Nightclaw was now in the middle of the forest, but he didn't care. All he wanted now was to be alone. "Why did this happen to me? What am I supposed to do?" Every part of the forest was silent. The only thing he heard was the breeze of the wind. He continued walking. Nightclaw was lost in his thoughts.

'How is this going to end? Will I ever be able to see my brother again?' Suddenly, he stumbled in some rocks and started to fall. Nightclaw then fell on the ground, unconscious.

 _Nightclaw woke up in the foggy area from before. "What? No, not this place again! Please, wake me up from this nightmare" shouted Nightclaw. But he only heard his echo. But instead of the whispering noises, he heard a single voice spoke to him._

" _Nightmare? This is far from a nightmare" Then, an old monstrous nightmare stood in front of him. Nightclaw recognized him immediately. "You? Is it really you?" asked Nightclaw both shocked and relived. The nightmare nodded. "I missed you so much!" shouted Nightclaw. He then ran over to him and hugged him hard. Firewing looked calmly at Nightclaw._

" _Firewing, I'm so sorry for what I did to Flameclaw. I really regret it" said Nightclaw in tears. Firewing looked at him calmly. "I will promise you that you'll see him again" said Firewing. Nightclaw tried to wipe away his tears. "But my brother Nightstrike saw him getting captured by Vikings" said Nightclaw. "You will see him again Nightclaw, don't worry" said Firewing._

" _Firewing, do you know why this happened to me?" asked Nightclaw. Firewing stayed silent in some seconds. "Yes, but I'm not allowed to say it to you. This is something you have to figure out by yourself" said Firewing. That made Nightclaw shocked. "Can I reverse this?" asked Nightclaw. "You cannot reverse destiny" said Firewing._

 _Suddenly, the floor they stood on began cracking. "What's happening?" asked Nightclaw. Firewing was still calm. "You're about to wake up, but please promise me something. Promise me that you will open your mind about Vikings and dragons, and peace" said Firewing. The foggy area around them began collapsing._

" _No! Firewing don't leave me!" But the Monstrous nightmare was already gone._

 _Hiccup!_

 _Hiccup!_

 _Hiccup!_

 _Hiccup!_

Nightclaw heard someone call for him. He slowly opened his eyes. And there, in front of him was Astrid and Gothi. He was at Gothi's house. "Hiccup!" said Astrid. "We were so worried"

Then he saw that they had somehow bandaged his head. "I don't know what happened, but I got worried when you didn't come back so I went looking for you, and I found you unconscious in a cove. I took you here and we bandaged the wound on your head, but don't worry you'll be fine" said Astrid.

Then Nightclaw remembered his dream. "Firewing!" he suddenly jumped out of the bed and stared at the sky. Astrid ran after him. "Hiccup! Calm down, you're safe" said Astrid.

Nightclaw looked at Astrid in panic and sorrow. "He is gone" said Nightclaw. He then started to hug Astrid and began crying in her arms.

This time, he needed someone. Nightclaw needed someone now. He felt alone, he felt like he didn't have anyone. Nightclaw had never believed that he would ever hug a Viking.

But what they didn't know, was that they were not alone. **"I must report this back to the Queen"** said Poison and flew back to the nest.

 _Dragon's Den_

Poison were back at the nest with news to the Queen. **"My Queen, you were right"** said Poison and bowed to her.

" _ **Yes, that boy is the Chosen One"**_ said the Queen. **"But I'm confused, wasn't it a dragon the Prophecy spoke of?"** asked Poison.

" _ **Think of it Poison, that boy is no other than Nightclaw, Nightstrike's long lost brother"**_

That made Poison shocked. **"How did he turned into a Viking?"** asked Poison. _**"I don't know, but I guess it has something to do with the Prophecy"**_ said the Queen. **"But what does that makes better for us?"** asked Poison.

" _ **Nightstrike thinks he is dead! He will sorrow for his brother. Meanwhile, we have to kill the Chosen one so he doesn't interrupt our plans"**_ said the Queen. **"But of what I heard, he doesn't know he is the Chosen one"** said Poison. _**"That's a thing we can benefit, but it will be a fake truth!"**_ said the Queen.

She then started to laugh so the whole nest heard her.

But one dragon that weren't mind controlled was Spiketail. She watched when the Queen laughed over her evil plan. She didn't hear everything but heard enough. The only thing she heard was that the Queen maked up Nightclaw's death.

She flew out from the nest and hoped to find Nightstrike. **"Don't worry Nightstrike, I'll help you find your brother"**


	8. Chapter 8 How to survive a dragon

Chapter 8 How to survive a dragon

 **New chapter everyone.**

 **Hi, I'm back with a new chapter everyone! It's not one of my best chapter's, but don't worry, the best is yet to come :)**

 **Enjoy and please review :D**

 **I don't own Httyd. I only own the OC's**

Nightstrike flew over the ocean, away from the nest. He still couldn't believe he nearly killed someone. But he knew that the Queen controlled them. **"I have to find a way to stop her"** said Nightstrike. **"She is the reason it is war between us"** Nightstrike continued flying. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. It was Spiketail. **"You can't do it alone"** said Spiketail.

" **You are so brave Nightstrike, you actually yelled at the Queen! No dragon has ever dared to do that"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike remained silent. He was lost in his thoughts. Spiketail saw that. **"What are you thinking about?"** asked Spiketail.

Nightstrike sighted.

" **It is something the Queen said that I can't stop thinking about"** said Nightstrike. **"She said, your brother was killed by another dragon in a raid. I think she lied. My brother wasn't in the raid"** said Nightstrike. Spiketail wanted to say something.

" **You haven't told me what relationship you have to your brother"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike saw that he couldn't ignore this question.

" **Nightclaw and I mostly disagreed in nearly everything. Our father told us about the Prophecy, I was certain that it was true but Nightclaw refused to believe it. We lost our parents at the age of seven, but we were then adopted by a Nightmare named Firewing and his son Flameclaw. Years later, Flameclaw was captured by Vikings. I was so mad at my brother, and…."** Nightstrike said.

He took a deep breath and continued. **"…I said I didn't want to see him. He flew away and I don't know if he is still mad at me or… alive"** Tears came down Nightstrike's face. Spiketail put her wing around him. **"Nightstrike, I heard what the Queen said after you flew away. She maked up Nightclaw's death, he is still alive"** explained Spiketail.

Nightstrike turned to her. **"What did you say?"** asked Nightstrike. **"I said, your brother is alive. The Queen maked up his death"** explained Spiketail again.

Nightstrike started to cry, but this time of relief and happiness. His brother was alive, the only thing he needed to do was to find him. **"Your situation reminds me of my sister, she was taken by Vikings"** explained Spiketail.

" **I'm sorry for your loss Spiketail, if you're lucky, maybe you will see her again sometime"** said Nightstrike. 

" **Thank you Spiketail. Thanks to you, I got hope again to find him"** said Nightstrike. **"No need to thank me Nightstrike"** said Spiketail. **"But even if he is alive, he could be anywhere"** said Nightstrike.

" **Don't worry my friend, we will find your brother and you'll say sorry. And maybe he can help you defeat the Queen"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike wiped away his tears. **"Thank you…Spiketail, now let's find him"** said Nightstrike and they went to find Nightclaw.

 _At Berk_

Nightclaw sat inside Stoick's house. He still thought about Firewing. 'Was it a dream or maybe imagination?' Suddenly, the door opened. He saw Astrid come inside the house. "Where have you been Hiccup? We have dragon training today!" said Astrid. Nightclaw then came out of his thoughts. He then remembered Astrid and her friends talk about dragon training. They were supposed to learn kill dragons, he never wanted to be a part of the dragon killers. "What do you mean by "We"? asked Nightclaw hoping he was wrong. "Hey, wake up! Your coming too. And maybe it can help you get your memories back" said Astrid. Nightclaw had forgotten that he said he had memory loss. 'How much longer can I lie to her?' he thought.

"Come on Hiccup! We don't want to be late!" said Astrid and dragged him with her. While they were walking to the arena, Nightclaw was thinking of what was the right thing to do. 'What am I going to do? If I kill one of my own kind, I will no longer forgive myself' thought Nightclaw.

They soon came to the arena Astrid showed him yesterday. The other teens, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were also there. "Astrid, I'm just wondering but why is that fishbone with you?" asked Tuffnut. Nightclaw didn't like when they said those things to them. But deep inside, he knew he deserved it. He treated his brother like he was always wrong. "If he is going in dragon training with us, he is going to be the first to get killed" said Snotlout.

Suddenly, Gobber came into the arena. "Okay lads, welcome to dragon training!" said Gobber. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood in front of Gobber. "Come on Hiccup, don't be afraid" said Gobber. Nightclaw slowly walked forward and stood beside Fishlegs. Except for Astrid, Fishlegs was the kindest of the other teens. Gobber saw that Nightclaw was a bit unsure and afraid. "Before we start, I will just have a few words with Hiccup" said Gobber and dragged Nightclaw away from the other teens.

"Is it something wrong Hiccup?" asked Gobber. Nightclaw still didn't feel safe with telling the truth, so he decided to lie again. "I don't feel safe on fighting dragons" said Nightclaw. "Please, give it a try. Stoick had gone for another search for the nest and we have to protect the village" said Gobber. The nest? Did he mean the nest that the Queen was? Nightclaw was sure it was the nest. 'If I was a dragon, I could fly out of here and never return but now I'm stuck with those dragon killers! I could help the Queen' thought Nightclaw.

Gobber quickly dragged Nightclaw with him again and they went back to the others. Gobber began introducing the dragons. "Okay, behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The deadly nadder" "Speed 8 Armor 16" Fishlegs talked to himself again. "The Hideous Zippleback!" " +11 Stealth 2x" "The Monstrous Nightmare!" "Firepower 15" "The Terrible Terror!" "ATTACK 8 VENOM 12" "CAN YE STOP THAT!" shouted Gobber. "…And the Gronckle" he continued. "Jaw strength 8" Fishlegs whispered to Nightclaw.

'Wow he knows very much about dragons' thought Nightclaw.

Gobber was about to pull the lever to the Gronckle's cage. "Wowowow aren't you going to teach us first?" asked Snotlout. "I believe you'll learn on the job" said Gobber and pulled the lever. Then the Gronckle burst out of the cage.

Everyone ran in different directions. "Today is about SURVIVAL! If you get blasted, you're dead" said Gobber. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need!?" Gobber asked. Nobody knew what to answer. "A shield!" Astrid suddenly answered. "Shield go!" Nightclaw saw all of the teens ran towards the round objects that were called 'shields', so he did the same. Astrid looked very sure on what she was doing. All of the teens picked up their shields. Nightclaw struggled to pick up his shield. He had never seen or hold a shield before.

"The most important equipment of yours is the shield! If you have to choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield!" shouted Gobber while helping Nightclaw with his shield and then pushed him into the arena. Seconds after, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were having an argument. "Get your hands of my shield!" shouted Tuffnut. "There is like a millions of shields!" she replied back. "Take that one, it has flower on it, girls like flowers! AGH!" Ruffnut hit him with the shield. "Oops, now this one his blood on it" Suddenly, the Gronckle shot a lava blast at them shattering the shield into pieces. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut your out!" said Gobber.

After watching the twins arguing many times, it reminded him of him and Nightstrike. He and Nightstrike were arguing of many things, mostly of the Prophecy.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it, trow off a dragons aim" said Gobber. Nightclaw saw Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout banging their weapons on their shields, he began doing the same. He saw the Gronckle became dizzy and confused at once. "All dragons have limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?" asked Gobber. "Um, five?" Snotlout guessed. "No, six!" Fishlegs boomed. "Correct six, that's one for each of you" said Gobber. Suddenly, the Gronckle shot at Fishlegs shield, making him scream. "Fishlegs out!" said Gobber. Nightclaw watched that these Vikings were not better than him, well except for Astrid. She was very good. "Come on Hiccup! Get in there!" shouted Gobber. He completely forgot that he was in the game.

Snotlout and Astrid was in front of the Gronckle. Nightclaw saw that Snotlout tried to flirt with her. "So I'm moving in my parents basement! You should come by sometime and work out! You look like you work out!" Then suddenly the Gronckle hit his shield with another blast. "Snotlout, yer done!" said Gobber. It was just Nightclaw and Astrid left. Nightclaw slowly ran over to Astrid. "So I guess it's just me and you huh?" asked Nightclaw. 'Was this how to flirt?' he didn't know. "No, just you!" said Astrid and ran away from him. Then the lava blast hit the shield Nightclaw was holding.

Nightclaw kept running around the arena, trying to get his shield back. The Gronckle chased him into a wall. "No, no!" said Nightclaw in panic. "Hiccup!" he heard Gobber shout. The Gronckle loaded a lava blast at him. 'That's it, I'm going to die' thought Nightclaw and closed his eyes. But thankfully, Gobber grabbed the Gronckle in its jaw and pulled it away from him as the blast hit the wall. Nightclaw slowly opened his eyes, relived that he still was alive. "Get back to bed ye overgrown sausage!" Gobber joked and forcefully pulled the Gronckle back in its cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry!" said Gobber and looked at the exhausted teens. "But remember, a dragon will always…always go for the kill" he changed his voice and looked at Nightclaw.

'Always go for the kill? That's not true' thought Nightclaw. Gobber helped him up, and slowly walked away with the other teens. Astrid slowly walked towards him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Nightclaw breathed heavily before answering. "I…I…that was the worst thing I have experienced" said Nightclaw.

"Did it help get your memories back?" asked Astrid. "No, it only got me a terrible experience" said Nightclaw.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you out there Hiccup, but dragon training means a lot to me and…" she was cut off by Nightclaw. "No, I get it! I…I just want to be alone for a while" said Nightclaw and walked out of the arena.

Astrid stood there, watching the boy leave. "Poor boy, I wish I could help him somehow but how?"

 **And that's the end of chapter 8!**

 **It wouldn't take so long to post the next chapter, I hope. But I'm happy for all follows, favourites and reviews.**

 **Chapter 9 will come out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 All the knowledge

**I'm back. I'm very sorry for not updating on this story. School and tests have kept me busy. But in my absence I have gotten a few ideas to this story that I can't wait to use. But I will finish this story and I have a new chapter for you all.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9 All the knowledge

Nightclaw walked in the forest to clear his mind. After the terrible experience at the arena, he hadn't talked with anyone. He also didn't know how long he could act like he had memory loss either. Astrid and the chief could understand the truth. He also thought about that weird dream about Firewing. Was it a vision or a dream? It was hard to think about it.

For now, other thoughts were consuming his mind. 'Where is Nightstrike? Is he nearby? Is he even alive?' he could only think about his brother. He sighted. He walked further in the forest until he suddenly stopped in front of a cove. It was the same cove he fell inside earlier and met Firewing when he was unconscious. Nightclaw climbed down inside the cove. The cove was big with a lake inside. Nightclaw looked around the cove. The whole forest was silent. He looked down in the lake and saw his own reflection. He stared long in his reflection. Nightclaw sat down in front of the lake and found a stick. He drew a drawing in front of the lake. It was a drawing of him and Nightstrike. "Brothers forever" he said lowly. His memories came back to him again.

" _You don't belong here"_

" _You don't deserve to be a part of the night fury clan"_

" _I don't want to see you"_

" _I'm not a part of those dragons killers"_

" _This is something you have to figure out by yourself"_

"Myself?" asked Nightclaw to himself. "What do I have to figure out by myself?"

 _In another place_

Nightstrike and Spiketail flew over the ocean. **"Nightstrike, we have flown for hours. And we haven't seen a single island"** said Spiketail. Suddenly Nightstrike saw what he think was an island. **"Spiketail, I see an island"** said Nightstrike. **"You must be seeing things Nightstrike"** said Spiketail. **"No, I really mean it. Come on!"** said Nightstrike and flew fast towards the island. The night fury and deadly nadder landed on the island. Spiketail could see that Nightstrike was desperate on finding his brother. It wasn't odd though, since he thought his brother Nightclaw was dead. Nightstrike roared his brother's name. **"NIGHTCLAW!"** roared Nightstrike. But it came no answer. **"NIGHTCLAW!"** roared Nightstrike again. He looked down. **"There is no use, we'll never find him"** said Nightstrike. Spiketail put her wing around him. **"Do not loose hope, we'll find him. I'm sure he's out there, somewhere"** said Spiketail trying to cheer him up. On the inside, Nightstrike knew she was right. He couldn't sorrow for his brother now. He had to find him and save him from whoever has taken him. **"Let's stay on this island for the night, and we'll keep searching tomorrow"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike nodded carefully. Then, they were greeted by a Gronckle. **"Who are you two?"** asked the Gronckle. Nightstrike walked towards the Gronckle. **"My name is Nightstrike and this is my friend Spiketail"** answered Nightstrike. **"My name is Rockwing, what brings you two here?"** the Gronckle asked.

" **I'm searching for my brother, his name is Nightclaw. Have you seen him?"** asked Nightstrike with hope in his eyes. **"Nope, you're the first night fury I've seen"** said Rockwing. Nightstrike sighted.

 _On Berk_

Nightclaw was still thinking. It was all a mystery to him. What did actually Firewing mean when he said "This is something you have to figure out by yourself". He got headache by thinking about it. He looked up on the sky. The sun was setting down. Maybe he should go back to the village. Nightclaw got up and was about to leave the cove. He then turned around and took one last look on the drawing of him and Nightstrike. He sighted and left.

L _ater_

Nightclaw arrived in the village. He didn't see Astrid or anyone else. "I guess I've been gone very long, everyone has gone to sleep" suddenly he heard noises from the big room that the Vikings called the Great hall. He walked slowly towards it and heard voices. He heard Astrid and that man with a hook on his hand called Gobber. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw the other teens sitting by the tables along with Gobber.

Snotlout broke the silence as Nightclaw walked pass. "What do you guys think Hiccup did wrong in the ring today?" he asked and laughed. Tuffnut laughed, so did Ruffnut. "He showed up" said Ruffnut. "He didn't get eaten" continued Tuffnut. Nightclaw tried to ignore them. He sat down on the table behind the others. Gobber pulled up a book and showed it to the others. "This is the dragon manual, everything we know about dragons are written here" said Gobber and laid the book in front of the teens. They heard that it was thunder outside. "No fights today, read instead" said Gobber and went. "Wait, do you mean read?" asked Tuffnut. "While we are still alive?" continued Ruffnut. Snotlout also didn't like reading. "Why read? Why can't we just kill the stuff that the words tell you stuff about?" asked Snotlout irritated. Fishlegs cut them off. "I've read it like seven times, there is one dragon that shoots boiling water at your face…and there is one that buries itself-" Fishlegs was cut off by the twins. "Yeah, yeah I was going to read it-" said Tuffnut. "But now…" Ruffnut finished. Snotlout got up and walked away. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff" he said and walked away. He was followed by all the other teens. Nightclaw watched them leave. He looked at the door and then back at the book. "Maybe it doesn't hurt to read a little bit" said Nightclaw.

He slowly took the book and opened it. He had actually no idea what Viking wrote about dragons in this book. Probably something about kill on sight. The first dragon he saw in the book was a dragon they called Thunderdrum. 'What in the world was a Thunderdrum?' Those dragons in the book was called Sound-wavers. He said the words lowly to himself. "Kill on sight" Nightclaw saw the next dragon. Scauldron, a sea dragon that shoots boiling water. "Kill on sight" again was the same sentence that went through his mind. He saw many different dragons in this book. But there was one dragon that he wanted to know more of, but he couldn't find it in this book. That was until he reached the last page. "Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Your only hope, hide and pray it does not find you" Nightclaw shivered by reading that. "The Vikings know nothing about Night furies or any dragons. And I sit here with all the knowledge about the Vikings most feared enemy" Nightclaw quickly closed the book in fear. If the Vikings got to know the truth, who knows what will happen to him.

More bad memories came into his mind.

" _Kill on sight"_

" _They have no feelings, they are mindless beasts who take our food"_

" _Now you see what happened to you Nightclaw, you're not one of us"_

" _A dragon will always go for the kill"_

 **And that's the end of this chapter, I hope to release the next chapter very soon.**

 **Chapter 10 out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10 Winning for once

**I have a** **new chapter as promised. And I welcome all reviews, but no flames. I haven't written in a long time.**

Chapter 10 Winning for once

 _Nightstrike had spent the whole yesterday with Spiketail and the Gronckle named Rockwing. He hadn't seen his brother in almost a week. But he hadn't given up yet. He refused to stop searching before he found his brother. Spiketail and Rockwing was there for him when he needed it._

Sun shone on Nightstrike's face, forcing his eyes to open. Everything was blurry at first, but when he saw clearly Spiketail was already up. She turned to the night fury. **"Oh, you're up"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike got up on his feet and walked towards the deadly nadder. **"Where is Rockwing?"** asked the night fury. **"He went to find some food, I bet he'll be back soon"** said Spiketail. The night fury remined silent. Spiketail could see that something was wrong. **"Still thinking about Nightclaw?"** she asked worried. Nightstrike nodded. **"I haven't seen him in a week. The last time I saw him, I said those mean words to him"** said Nightstrike. Tears slowly ran down his face. The night fury thought about what Nightclaw would say about crying.

" _Night furies don't cry"_

Nightclaw's voice echoed in his mind. Spiketail then hugged him. **"Nightstrike, he isn't dead. We can't give up. What would your brother say about giving up?"** asked Spiketail. Nightstrike thought about what Nightclaw would say about giving up.

" _We can't give up so easily. We are night furies"_

" **He would say that we can't give up so easily"** said Nightstrike and whipped away his tears. Spiketail could see that the Night Fury already feeling better. Then, they were suddenly interrupted by Rockwing flying towards them. **"I'm back guys!"** said Rockwing and landed in front of Nightstrike and Spiketail. The Gronckle saw that Nightstrike had cried. **"Did I miss something dramatically?"** asked Rockwing confused. Spiketail chuckled a bit and looked at Nightstrike. Then Spiketail noticed something. **"Wait…Rockwing, where is the food you should get?"** asked Spiketail irritated. Rockwing then remembered it. **"Oh yeah, the food!"** the Gronckle said. He then gulped up some rocks in front of the Night Fury and Deadly Nadder. Both Nightstrike and Spiketail stood there very irritated and shocked at once. **"I found some delicious rocks and-"** Rockwing saw the surprised look at his friends. **"I didn't know that rocks could scare dragons like that"** said Rockwing. Spiketail couldn't take it anymore. **"Rockwing, we can't eat rocks like you can! We need meat or fish!"** shouted Spiketail.

Rockwing looked at Nightstrike and Spiketail and then back at the rocks he found. Three seconds passed before the Gronckle said something. **"Oh…sorry"** said the Gronckle. Nightstrike went to Rockwing. **"It's okay Rockwing, we can find food ourselves"** said Nightstrike. **"Can I take the rocks then?"** asked Rockwing happy. The night fury nodded. **"They are all yours"** said Nightstrike. Happy, Rockwing ate all the rocks while Nightstrike found some fish and Spiketail had some meat.

After the ate, Nightstrike looked out to the sea. **"I guess we have to continue our search, Spiketail"** said the night fury. That sentence surprised Rockwing that he spat one of the rocks out of his mouth. **"Wait! Are you two going to leave?"** asked the Gronckle. Spiketail turned to Rockwing. **"We have to. Nightstrike are searching for his brother and I promised to help him"** said Spiketail. Rockwing lost his appetite. **"Are you two going to leave me?"** asked Rockwing sad. **"I never had any friends on this island, you two are the first friends I got"**

Nightstrike didn't want to leave anybody behind. Not after what he did to his own brother. He turned to Rockwing. **"Only a week ago, I was so mad at my brother and I leaved him behind. I later learned that it was not the right thing to do. I met Spiketail and began our search for my brother. Because we stand over a big threat, the Queen"** explained Nightstrike. Rockwing only listened. **"But I am not the mean dragon I was before. I'm not leaving anybody behind anymore, so now I ask if you want to come with us"** said Nightstrike. He did not know how Rockwing was going to take it, but it was worth the shot.

" **You ask me, to come with you guys?"** asked Rockwing with excitement. Nightstrike nodded with a smile. **"Of course I'm coming with you"** said the Gronckle and joined them. The three dragons then left the island and continued their search.

 _On Berk_

Nightclaw awoke when sun shone inside the window of the house. He didn't want to get up. But as the sun continued to shine, he gave up. "Okay, okay I'm up" he didn't have any energy. He walked down the stairs and then heard knocking on the door. Nightclaw opened it and saw Astrid standing there. "Oh hey Astrid, what brings you here?" asked Nightclaw. "I'm here to pick you up so we can go to dragon training" said Astrid. Nightclaw suddenly got scared. "Oh, but can't we either-" he was cut off by Astrid. "No excuses Hiccup, come on" she said and dragged Nightclaw with her to the arena.

 _Minutes later_

"Today is about TEAM WORK" shouted Gobber and smoke filled the arena. "A wet dragon head can't light it's fire…the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other one lights it. Your job is to find out which is which!" explained Gobber. The teens were carrying buckets filled with water and was in groups of two. Astrid was with Ruffnut, Snotlout was with Tuffnut and Nightclaw was with Fishlegs. 'Hideous Zippleback? He must mean the Two-heads. Gobber's explanation fit with the Two-heads' thought Nightclaw. Then, he heard Snotlout in the distance. "If that dragon shows any of it's faces, I'm going to-THERE!" Snotlout spotted Ruffnut in the smoke and thought she was a dragon. He and Tuffnut immediately sprayed the girls with water. "AH!" they screamed. "Hey! It's us! Idiots!" she shouted. "Your butts are getting bigger, thought you were a dragon!" Tuffnut laughed. "Not that there are anything wrong with a dragoness figure-AGH!" he was cut off by Astrid punching him in the face. Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuffnut's face, making him fall to the ground. Then, suddenly something dragged Tuffnut inside the fog. "AUH, AGH!" Tuffnut screamed. Ruffnut was about to go after him but Astrid stopped her. "Wait" she said.

They heard that Tuffnut still screaming until they were knocked off their feet by a big green tail that swooped behind them, making Astrid loose her bucket. Then, they saw Tuffnut crawling out of the smoke. "AH OOH I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT" he screamed. Fishlegs was a bit afraid now. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now" said Fishlegs nervous. Nightclaw stared at the Zippleback head that was coming out from the smoke towards Fishlegs. "WOWOWOW" He sprayed the head with water. It came green gas out of the angry Zippleback head. "Oh, wrong head" said Fishlegs. The head suddenly hit him with gas. Fishlegs screamed and run away. Nightclaw saw that the correct head came out of the smoke and they both came towards him. Nightclaw was the only one with a bucket now.

He heard Gobber's voice behind him. "Go on Hiccup" he said. Nightclaw then threw the water towards the right head, but it missed. "Aww come on" said Nightclaw. Both heads were closing in on him just like the Gronckle did in the first lesson. But suddenly, the Zippleback smelled something on him and started to back away. 'What? Why is it backing away?' Nightclaw then saw that he had an eel on him from the cove. He couldn't kill dragons, but he could survive in other ways. Dragons were terrified by eels, so this was a perfect time to use it. He started to go towards the dragon instead. "Back! Back!" he said while walking towards the dragon. "Now don't make me tell you again! Back!" he pushed the dragon back in their cage. "Now think about what you're done" he took the eel and threw it inside the cage. Nightclaw then locked the cage and left the eel with the dragons. 'Sorry dragon mates' he sighted. He then turned to Gobber and the other teens, who looked at him in complete shock.

Fishlegs dropped his bucket in shock. "Okay…so are we done?" asked Nightclaw awkwardly. "If we are…then…bye" he said and left the arena. Nightclaw did not want to have questions on how he did that. Because when he and Fishlegs stood with the buckets, he heard and unknown voice in his head that said

" _Use the eel…use the eel"_

 **That's the end of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, but no flames :)**

 **Chapter 11 out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Fight against my feelings

**Wow. I've worked pretty hard these two days. I'm getting more exited to write the future chapters. Anyway, here is chapter 11.**

 **I** **only own Poison, Spiketail, Rockwing and other OC'S**

Chapter 11 Fight against my feelings

 _The dragon training with the Two-heads was something whole new for Nightclaw. After he "won" the training, he left as fast as he could. He didn't want to tell anyone of the voice he heard in his head. Especially to Astrid or Gobber._

 _Dragon Island_

Since Poison was a changewing, he spied on the whole dragon training. He had flown back to the Nest to speak with the Queen. He landed in front of the Queen. **"My Queen, I watched everything"** said Poison. _**"How is the boy doing?"**_ asked the Queen. **"This is the first time he completed training actually. But not in the way I expected"** answered Poison. The Queen laughed evilly. _**"Poison, do you know why he used the eel?"**_ she asked. **"No, it was a quite surprise that he wanted to touch it"** said Poison.

" _ **He isn't a dragon anymore remember? I told him to use the eel"**_ said the Queen. Poison's eyes widened. **"How could you communicate with him if he isn't a dragon anymore?"** asked Poison confused. _**"He only changed appearance, but his mind is still dragon and his soul. That's why, I can't control him like I can with dragons. But I can communicate with him"**_ said the Queen. Poison nodded. **"So what are we going to do now?"** asked Poison. _**"I'll send out dragons to find Nightstrike and his company, because I have a little surprise for him"**_ Poison understood and nodded. He then flew away.

 _Somewhere else_

Nightstrike, Spiketail and Rockwing were flying. They haven't seen any land yet. **"Can we land soon? My wings are getting tired"** said Rockwing. Nightstrike turned to the Gronckle. **"Hold on, Rockwing. I can't see any island yet"** said Nightstrike. Suddenly, Spiketail felt something. **"Wait…I think we are being followed"** she said. Nightstrike looked back and saw a Zippleback, a monstrous nightmare and a gronckle following them. **"Come on! We have to get rid of them"** said Nightstrike. Spiketail stopped. **"I'll hold them off! You guys go!"** said Spiketail. But Nightstrike refused. **"No! I refuse to leave! This already happened to me twice! I don't want to lose you too"** said Nightstrike. Spiketail turned to the night fury. **"I'll be back, I promise"** said Spiketail. **"But Spiketail, it's a-"** but Spiketail had already flown off. **"-Trap"** finished Nightstrike.

Rockwing came to him. **"Come on, we'll wait for her right here"** said Rockwing. Nightstrike and Rockwing waited in long minutes for their friend to return, but she never came. Nightstrike was filled with rage. **"I can't wait anymore, now I'll-"** he was cut off by Rockwing. **"Wait, is that her?"** asked Rockwing and pointed in the horizon. Nightstrike's eyes widened. **"No…"** he said lowly. When Spiketail came closer, they saw that her eyes were slits. She then shot spikes towards the two dragons. **"Wow! What is she doing?"** asked Rockwing. Spiketail flew towards them with high speed and shot hot fire at them. Both dragons dodged it. **"The Queen controls her, and I don't know how to break the mind control"** said Nightstrike. **"What if you shoot a plasma blast at her"** suggested Rockwing. **"NO!"** shouted Nightstrike. Spiketail stormed forward and attacked Nightstrike with her claws. **"Nightstrike! What should I do? What should I do?"** asked Rockwing to himself. He couldn't just watch that his friend was getting hurt by another friend. Then, a memory of mind control came into the Gronckle's mind.

" _Remember that a single hit on the head will do the trick"_

" _But dad, wouldn't I hurt that dragon?"_

" _No son, it would only break the control over the dragon"_

" _Now do the old clubtail trick again"_

Rockwing breathed heavily. **"Watch out Nightstrike! Here comes Rockwing!"** shouted the Gronckle and stormed towards the mind controlled Spiketail. He used his tail and knocked her in the head, making her to fall down. Nightstrike was free from her grip and saw his friend falling. "Spiketail!" he shouted. He grabbed her right before she hit the water. While he was carrying her, he turned to Rockwing. **"Why did you do that?"** __asked Nightstrike. **"I remembered that a single hit on the head would break the mind control"** said Rockwing. **"We have to land on the nearest island fast"** said Nightstrike. He had Spiketail in his paws and she needed rest. They continued to fly towards the nearest island.

 _On Berk_

Nightclaw had gone back to the house. He couldn't get that creepy female voice out of his head. That voice was the real reason he used the eel on those dragons. Even if it was daylight, he was tired and wanted to sleep. "Maybe I should sleep for some hours and get this voice out of my head" said Nightclaw and laid down on the bed. He soon fell asleep.

 _Nightclaw dreamt flashes of strange places and moments. He didn't know if it was the past or future. He suddenly stood in the arena. Every Viking looked at him and a Monstrous nightmare stood face to face with him._

 _The scene changed again. He was on an island he never had been at before. It was dark and a huge volcano was on top of the island. Thousands of dragons flew around the volcano. He could hear knocking sounds from the volcano._

 _The scene changed one more time. He was inside the volcano and stood face to face with the biggest dragon he ever had seen. It had six eyes and looked at him with a death-stare. Like it wanted to kill him. Those knocking sounds came again. He was surrounded by every dragon. The knocking noises became higher and more and more scary. Nightclaw closed his eyes. "Please! Make it stop!"_

Nightclaw suddenly woke up. He was still in the bed. He suddenly startled by the knocking noises again. Was he still dreaming? No. Relief filled him when he heard that someone was knocking on the door. He went down the stairs and opened the door. Astrid stood there. "Oh hey Astrid, so what brings you here?" asked Nightclaw. Then, Astrid asked what he really hoped she didn't ask. "Hiccup, what you do in the ring today?" she asked irritated.

'What am I going to say? Voices in my head? Real life dreams?' Nightclaw thought. He decided to lie again, even if he didn't like to lie, especially to Astrid. "I guess they were terrified by me right?" lied Nightclaw. Astrid rolled her eyes.

 _Meanwhile_

Nightstrike and Rockwing had just reached an island. **"Hey, Nightstrike! I see an island!"** shouted Rockwing. Nightstrike saw it too. **"I see it, let's land there in that cove"** said Nightstrike. The night fury released Spiketail from his grip and then landed on the ground. Then, Spiketail opened her eyes. **"Ugh, what happened?"** she asked. Nightstrike turned to her. **"You were under the Queen's control, but we managed to save you"** explained Nightstrike. Rockwing came towards her. **"If it wasn't for me, you would still be mind controlled"** said Rockwing. Spiketail became shocked. She turned to Nightstrike in shock. **"It's true, he saved you"** he said. Spiketail turned to Rockwing. **"Thank you, Rockwing"** said Spiketail. **"No problem"** the Gronckle answered.

Suddenly, Nightstrike grew angry and growled. **"What is it?"** asked Rockwing. **"I was afraid we should land here, we are at the Viking island"** said Nightstrike. **"Then we must leave"** said Rockwing. But then they were interrupted by Spiketail. **"I can't, my wing is hurt"** she said and showed them a wound on her wing. None of the two other said anything. **"I guess we have to stay until Spiketail gets better"** said Nightstrike. **"Rockwing, stay here and watch Spiketail. I'll go and see if I can find some food"** the night fury said. Spiketail and Rockwing watched him leave the cove.

 _Dragon's den_

Poison flew down to the Queen again. **"My Queen, we lost sight after Nightstrike and his friends after you took control over the nadder"** explained Poison. The Queen was irritated. _**"I know Poison, but I have now decided to focus on the Chosen One"**_ said the Queen. **"Really?"** asked Poison. _**"Legend says that The Chosen One are gifted with abilities from the gods themselves. I will continue to communicate with him, step by step"**_ said the Queen.

 _On Berk_

Nightstrike had just gotten back to the cove where Spiketail and Rockwing. **"This will probably be enough food for days"** said Nightstrike. Spiketail went to the night fury. **"What now?"** she asked. **"We have to stay here in this cove until your wing is better, we are probably safe here"** said Nightstrike. The three dragons watched as the sun went down and went to sleep.

 _Meanwhile_

Nightclaw walked towards the house. He went inside and sat down on the bed. "How much longer can I take this? Those voices, the dreams. It's just a nightmare" he laid down and went to sleep.

 **That's the end of chapter 11. Chapter 12 isn't far away.**

 **Chapter 12 out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 The voices

Chapter 12 The voices

 _The next_ _days wasn't actually as hard as Nightclaw thought. But the voices in his head never leaved. But the voice was kind of helping him to win dragon training. But it was like he was fighting between this voice and his true self. Like it was trying to take control or something._

 _Next day_

Nightclaw awoke with a yawn. He heard that Gobber was pushing many dragon training lessons in this day. According to chief Stoick, he should be back from searching tomorrow. He went downstairs and walked towards the Great hall where Gobber and the other teens sat. He looked at the other teens who ate together. He knew they didn't want to sit with him, so he sat down behind them. He heard Gobber talk with them. "Okay lads, today we are going to face the Gronckle and the Nadder and even the Terrible terror" said Gobber. Nightclaw startled and lost his appetite for food. "Come on ye, we begin with the Gronckle" said Gobber and walked away. The other teens Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut followed him. Nightclaw got up and followed them to the arena.

 _In the arena_

"Okay, let's begin!" shouted Gobber and pulled the lever and released the Gronckle. The teens weren't that afraid as they were in the first lesson. "Use the knowledge you have learned!" shouted Gobber. Nightclaw was in complete silence. It was like everything moved in slow motion. He turned his head to the right and saw Fishlegs running away from the Gronckle with his hands in the air. Nightclaw turned his head to the left and saw Snotlout and the twins arguing. He looked behind him and saw Astrid was the only one who tried to attack the Gronckle. Nightclaw couldn't just let her hurt the dragon. He then suddenly heard Gobber shouting to him. "Hiccup! Fight the dragon!" He went back in reality and saw that the Gronckle was coming towards him. He all of a sudden dropped his weapon and shield. He felt that he had something. When he took it up, it was some grass, or dragon nip that was what his mother told him. Then, that freaking voice showed up in his head again.

" _Use the dragon nip, boy! Use it!"_

That voice. It felt so, controlling and wanted him to succeed. Without knowing it, he stretched the dragon nip towards the Gronckle and it fell down and quickly forgot about the Vikings. The other teens and Gobber stood with mouths wide open in shock. Ten seconds passed before Gobber talked. "How did…" but Nightclaw was already gone. The former Night fury ran out of the arena, but the other teens caught up with him. "Hey Hiccup! How did you?" Fishlegs asked but was cut off by Snotlout. "I've never seen a Gronckle do that" said Snotlout. Nightclaw couldn't take this. "Eh, I left my…um shield back in the…arena and I…uh need it, I'll catch up with you" lied Nightclaw. The other teens saw him left with excitement, except for Astrid. She was irritated that Hiccup, who was new to this whole thing was better than her.

 _In the cove_

Nightstrike awoke to see Spiketail and Rockwing in front of him. **"How is your wing Spiketail?"** asked Nightstrike. Spiketail showed him her wing. **"It doesn't hurt as much as yesterday, but I still can't fly"** said Spiketail. Nightstrike stood up on his legs. **"I'll go and see if I can find some food for us"** the night fury said. Spiketail and Rockwing nodded in agreement and Nightstrike flew off.

While flying, Nightstrike thought about Nightclaw. **'I haven't been on this island since the attack, and when I was about to kill that- '** Nightstrike was so focused on thinking that he didn't notice that he was flying near the Viking village. His eyes widened. **"Not this village again"** said Nightstrike. Suddenly, his ears perked up. The night fury was felt a smell that was familiar. He followed it and saw some Vikings inside a large place with dragon proof chain over it. But Nightstrike's eyes was focused on one Viking. That one boy that backed away and looked very unsure. **'That's the same boy that I was about to attack when the Queen controlled me'** thought Nightstrike. But he still had Nightclaw's smell on him, no doubt there. **'It looks like they're up to do something, maybe I'll just watch in the shadows'** thought Nightstrike and hid behind in the shadows.

 _In the arena_

"Let's begin with the nadder again" shouted Gobber and pulled down the lever again. Nightclaw saw the deadly nadder coming towards them. Again, he saw that Astrid was the only one who attacked the nadder. The other teens panicked and ran away from the Deadly nadder. Nightclaw felt he became dizzy of all this mess. Then, he heard that freaking voice again.

" _Scratch it! Scratch it now"_

Nightclaw had no idea of who was talking to him. He heard that it was a female creepy voice. It felt so controlling, like he felt that he wanted to do exactly what he was told. The nadder suddenly spotted Nightclaw and ran towards him. Astrid threw her axe at the nadder, but it dodged it and continued to run towards Nightclaw. The nadder smelled at him but was interrupted by Astrid running towards it with her axe screaming. Nightclaw couldn't watch her hurting that dragon. Without knowing it, Nightclaw scratched it and the nadder fell to the ground. Astrid looked him on shock. Nightclaw remembered his mother always scratched him that way when he was young. Gobber and the other teens was very shocked about Nightclaw's sudden skills. "Okay! It's food time, meet here after that. We will later meet the Terrible terror" said Gobber and took the nadder inside its cage. Nightclaw followed the teens inside the Great hall.

Nightstrike had seen enough. **"Weird. How does that boy know how to scratch dragons like that?"** asked Nightstrike to himself. **"I remember our mother did scratched us that way"** Nightstrike wanted to watch the boy a little more before going back to Spiketail and Rockwing.

The other teens Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut was so excited over Nightclaw's process so fast. Astrid was more irritated. She was meant to be best in dragon training. They entered the Great hall. The others sat with their table. But when Nightclaw sat down by his table, everyone else run towards him and talked about how good he was. Astrid was irritated by this more and more.

 _Later_

The teens entered the arena once more. Gobber told them that they should face a Terrible Terror. Nightclaw had no idea what kind of dragon that was. "Okay, last training for today. Meet the terrible terror!" shouted Gobber. They all looked down and saw a little dragon standing there. 'That's not a terrible terror. That's a Small-claw' thought Nightclaw. He heard Tuffnut talking. "Ha! It's like the size of my- "he was cut off by the terror bit him on his nose and pinning him down. "AGHH! GET IT OFF" Nightclaw had the shield in his hands, but then heard the freaking voice again.

" _Use the shield!"_

Nightclaw started to feel dizzy, like the voice drained him for power. The voice became stronger and higher in his head.

" _Use it as a light projector! USE IT!"_

Nightclaw got strong headache. 'These voices are becoming stronger and worse' thought Nightclaw. He also had to help Tuffnut. Nightclaw used the shield as a light projector and the Small-Claw began following the light spot until it was back in its cage. Tuffnut got up and looked at Astrid. "Wow, he's better than you ever were" he said. Nightclaw startled by that comment. 'Am I really better than Astrid? Am I maybe going to win?' thought Nightclaw in fear. Nightclaw left the arena in fear of what the others were going to say.

Nightstrike watched carefully when these Vikings fought that Small-Claw. It was actually quite fun to watch. **"How fun"** said Nightstrike lowly. But most of his attention was with that boy who defeated the dragons without any weapon. **"Every Viking I've fought have used some kind of weapon, but this one actually knows some dragon tricks"** said Nightstrike. **"It's kind of reminds me of- "** Nightstrike was cut off by Vikings that stood right behind him. "Night fury!" they shouted and ran towards him.

Nightclaw walked away from the arena when he suddenly heard the sound of a blast. He quickly turned his head towards the sound and saw a Night fury fighting four Vikings. 'Nightstrike' thought Nightclaw. The Vikings threw themselves on the night fury and pinned him to the ground.

" **Stupid Vikings!"** roared Nightstrike. He was about to shoot a plasma blast when another Viking pinned his head to the ground and put a muzzle on him. **"NO!"** roared Nightstrike. He turned his head to the right and saw that boy again. He stared at him both scared and disappointed at him at once. Tears came down his face. Nightstrike knew that his fate was sealed. The Vikings dragged him inside the arena, and Nightclaw followed them. Nightclaw startled when he felt someone touched on his shoulder. He saw that Astrid stood behind him. "Hiccup? What's happening?" she asked. She then saw the Night fury laying in front of her. The Vikings that were pinning the night fury down looked at them. "Astrid, Hiccup. This is dangerous, we have just captured the night fury, and this is not the right time to stare at us" said one of the Vikings. 'If I kill the night fury, maybe I'll win the training' thought Astrid. She stepped forward. "Can I have the honour to kill it?" she asked. The Vikings looked at each other. "Well, I guess we can't say no. Chief Stoick would be happy when he hears that the night fury is gone for good" said the Viking. Nightclaw could feel the heartbeat in his body.

Nightstrike saw the girl with the axe that was about to kill him. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. **"I'm sorry Nightclaw, this is all my fault"** he said lowly.

Nightclaw saw Astrid walking towards his own brother with the axe. He saw that Nightstrike was afraid, and he had never seen his brother being afraid. "NO!" he shouted. Without thinking, he pushed Astrid aside, making her fell to the ground. Astrid looked at him. "What is your problem?" she asked. Nightclaw breathed heavily. "I can't let you kill that dragon" he said.

Nightstrike saw that the Viking boy pushed the girl aside. He saved him. Astrid looked at him both shocked and irritated. Nightclaw ran towards Nightstrike and removed the muzzle. **'This Viking isn't like any other Viking I've seen'** thought Nightstrike. He bowed to Nightclaw. **"I owe you my life"** said Nightstrike and flew away as fast as he could. Nightclaw watched him fly away. "Again, he couldn't recognize me…" said Nightclaw. He then suddenly remembered that Astrid stood behind him. He could hear her ask "Who are you?"

 **End of chapter 12. Next chapter is one of my favourite parts in this story.**

 **Chapter 13 coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13 Vision of my past

Chapter 13 Vision of my past

Nightstrike flew back to the cove to see if Spiketail and Rockwing were okay. He landed in the cove. But shock filled him when he saw it. His friends weren't there. **"Spiketail!"** he shouted. **"Rockwing!"** he called for his friends. But it came no answer. **"First I lost my parents, then my brother, now I lost my only friends"** said Nightstrike. Tears came out of his eyes. **"Maybe they are on the other side of the island, so they could not get captured by Vikings"** he said. Nightstrike then took off to search the island for his friends.

"Who are you?" Nightclaw stood there silent. He just stared right into Astrid's eyes. Nightclaw couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry Astrid" he said before running away from the arena as fast as he could. "Hiccup! Wait!" she shouted. But Nightclaw didn't listen. Now Astrid knew he couldn't kill dragons. He didn't dare to look back. Nightclaw later reached the cove.

He sat down in front of the lake. "Why is this happening to me? The voices, the dreams, what am I supposed to do?!" asked Nightclaw. But he could only hear his echo. Suddenly, he got strong headache. He then fell to the ground unconscious.

 _Nightclaw slowly opened his eyes. But when he came to his senses, he found himself floating in the air. It was like he was in space. Nightclaw looked at himself and got shocked when he could see his dragon paw. "What?" he asked to himself. He saw the rest of his body and he was a night fury again. "How did this happen? I thought- "He couldn't finish the sentence. Suddenly he heard that he wasn't alone here. "Have you learned your lesson?" the voice asked. Nightclaw had never thought he should hear that voice again. He turned his head around and saw another Night fury. Tears came out of his eyes. "Father is that you?" he could barely ask. Nightshade nodded. Nightclaw could see that he was dead, but this was his ghost. "Son, have you learned your lesson?" asked Nightshade again. Nightclaw didn't know what he was talking about._

" _What lesson?" asked Nightclaw. "The lesson of empathy. You do remember yourself all these years ago don't you?" asked Nightshade. "I do. But all that happened that time was my fault. I treated my brother mean, I was the one who flew away from Nightstrike and Flameclaw. It was my fault that Flameclaw was taken by Vikings. I also thought I could easily defeat those Vikings" explained Nightclaw and blamed himself. "But I don't know why I turned into one" said Nightclaw. Nightshade smiled at him. He then began to say the whole prophecy._

" _When a dragon finds out that strength isn't everything…_

 _Nightclaw remembered when he turned into a Viking and when Astrid found him. For the first time in his life, he was scared and couldn't even protect himself from her. He had to let her help him._

" _He will regain a new chance to do things right…_

 _Nightclaw remembered that when he was a Viking, no one knew him, and he wasn't the dragon everybody hated because he was selfish and mean._

" _He will side with his closest…_

 _He became friends with Astrid and Fishlegs. Maybe Snotlout and the twins too._

" _And stop the war between Vikings and dragons…and maybe he will find his place in the world" finished Nightshade. Nightclaw still got confused. "Why did you say the whole prophecy to me?" asked Nightclaw. "The Chosen One had to know his destiny" answered Nightshade. Nightclaw got shock when the realization hit him. "Do you really mean that- "Nightclaw couldn't finish. Nightshade remained calm. "Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know earlier. You are the Chosen One Nightclaw. The Ancestors chose you" said Nightshade._

 _Nightclaw remembered that he was so against the prophecy._

" _I bet Nightclaw isn't the chosen one at all"_

" _How can you argue about that?"_

" _I know that the Prophecy is true, I heard it directly from the King himself"_

" _I still believe that the Chosen One will stop this war"_

 _Memories about the Prophecy came into his mind. "You had to see it from a Viking's perspective" said Nightshade. "That's why" Nightclaw turned to his father. "But don't even know what's the reason we are at war" said Nightclaw. Nightshade's face turned serious. "But I do, and your brother knows. It's the Queen of the nest. She is also called Red Death. She is ten times bigger than other dragons and has the ability to control other dragons. The dragons raid the village to feed her. If they don't bring enough food, she eats that dragon alive" explained Nightshade. Nightclaw shivered when he heard about the Queen._

 _Seconds passed before they said anything._

" _So, what am I going to do next?" asked Nightclaw. "When you win dragon training, that's when your true destiny comes" said Nightshade. "But I have been with the Vikings for a week, and I have lied about who I really am, in fear of they will kill me" said Nightclaw. "That girl named Astrid already knows that I can't kill dragons" Nightshade looked at him. "I suggest that you tell her the truth, the Prophecy says that you will have allies. Follow the prophecy my boy, it will guide you through your path. You still have a chance" said Nightshade. "Dad wait! How can I find my brother?" asked Nightclaw. "Follow the Prophecy, it will guide you to him. But know this, whatever happens, I'm proud of you" said Nightshade. Nightshade was about to disappear. "Father! Don't leave me" said Nightclaw. But Nightshade was gone._

 _Back in reality_

Nightclaw opened his eyes. He was still in the cove and was still a Viking. "It must have been some sort of vision" he said. He then startled by someone calling for him. "Hiccup!" it was Astrid. He saw her coming inside the cove. "I saw you run away, is there something you are hiding?" she asked. She sat down beside Nightclaw. He turned to her. "Yes" said Nightclaw. "Why didn't you let me kill the night fury?" asked Astrid. "Because- "Nightclaw couldn't finish. He sighted. "I didn't have memory loss…I lied" said Nightclaw. "But you're a Viking" said Astrid. "No, I'm not" answered Nightclaw. Astrid didn't say anything in response. "I'm actually a Night fury. My real name is Nightclaw" he said. "That night fury you were about to kill, was my brother Nightstrike"

Finally, Astrid got the courage to say something. "How did you become who you are now?" she asked. "I was a mean and selfish Night fury. I treated my own brother bad, and the Prophecy" Astrid gave him a confused look. "The prophecy spoke of a human-turned dragon to stop the war between Vikings and dragons. Namely me" said Nightclaw. "I always thought you guys were bad, but when I became one of you, I saw that you guys are struggling on our attacks"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Astrid. "I was afraid. I was afraid that you would kill me for who I used to be" said Nightclaw. "I understand if you hate me now, who wouldn't?" asked Nightclaw. Tears came out of his eyes. Astrid suddenly hugged him. "I would" she said. "What? I thought you would kill me" said Nightclaw. "Of course, I will not kill you"

"You must have been through a lot. Losing your family, friends, and body" said Astrid. "But now that I know the truth, I don't know how It's going to be tomorrow" she said. Nightclaw looked at her. "The chief is back. And he and Gobber have decided that you should face the monstrous nightmare tomorrow" said Astrid. Nightclaw got shocked. "What? I can't fight it in front of the village" said Nightclaw. "You have to, you can't say no" said Astrid.

" _Follow the Prophecy, son"_

"I'll have to try convince them" said Nightclaw. "About what?" asked Astrid. "That dragons are not who they think they are" answered Nightclaw. "I don't think that's very easy" said Astrid. "I know, but I have to try"

They walked back to the village.

 **End of chapter 13. Next chapter will contain Nightclaw faces the Monstrous nightmare.**

 **Chapter 14 out soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 Facing reality

Chapter 14 Facing reality

Nightclaw and Astrid went back to the village. "You said the chief was back right?" asked Nightclaw. "Yes, I guess he wants to see you" said Astrid. They walked towards the arena where they were greeted by Gobber. "Hiccup! There you are. The chief wants to speak with you" said Gobber. When they entered the arena, Stoick came to them. "There you are Hiccup, we have decided that you should kill the monstrous nightmare later today" said Stoick. Nightclaw had to lie again. "That's great" lied Nightclaw. "Oh, and before we forget, while we were discussing, a Night fury flew over us and attacked us. We managed to capture it luckily" said Gobber and pushed one of the cell doors open. Shock filled his heart when he saw no other than Nightstrike inside the cage. "Nightstrike…" he said lowly. Stoick turned to him. "Did you say something?" the chief asked. "Umm, I said Amazing. Amazing that you managed to capture it" he lied. 'I'm so sorry Nightstrike' thought Nightclaw.

Nightstrike got irritated when those Vikings came to look at him. **"Go away Vikings!"** he roared. **"I'm pretty sure they won't listen to you"** said a female voice from the cage next him. **"Who are you?"** asked Nightstrike. **"I'm a deadly nadder. My name is Stormfly"** said Stormfly. **"My name is Nightstrike, and I'm a Night fury"** said Nightstrike. **"The other dragons here are Meatlug, Barf, Belch and Flameclaw"** explained Stormfly. **"So how did you get captured?"** asked Stormfly. **"I went to look for my friends Spiketail and Rockwing, I got spotted by Vikings and got captured"** said Nightstrike. **"Wait, did you say Spiketail?"** asked Stormfly. **"Yeah"** He could hear that Stormfly was surprised. **"I had a sister named Spiketail, but the last time I saw her, was when I got captured by Vikings"** said Stormfly. Nightstrike suddenly remembered something.

" _Your situation reminds me of my sister, she was taken by Vikings"_

" **You…you are Spiketail's sister"** said Nightstrike. **"Do you know where she is?"** asked Stormfly. **"No, I went to see her for some hours ago, but she wasn't there. Neither was Rockwing"** said Nightstrike. **"It must be the Queen. I heard she was planning something evil"** said Stormfly. Nightstrike was filled with rage again. **"Next time I see that Queen, I'll- "Nightstrike** was cut off by another voice. **"Don't forget that there are other dragons listening"** said Flameclaw. **"Shut up Flameclaw, I'm trying to talk with Nightstrike"** said Stormfly. Nightstrike's eyes widened. **"Flameclaw?"** asked Nightstrike. **"Yeah, he has been here in a week, and he hates Vikings"** explained Stormfly. **"Can I talk with Flameclaw?"** asked Nightstrike. **"Sure"** said Stormfly.

" **Flameclaw?"** asked Nightstrike. Flameclaw didn't response. **"Do you miss Firewing?"** asked Nightstrike again. Flameclaw's eyes widened. **"How do you know my father?"** asked Flameclaw. **"Flameclaw, it's me Nightstrike. Your best friend"** said Nightstrike. Flameclaw suddenly remembered every memory with Nightstrike. **"Nightstrike?"** asked Flameclaw. **"Yes" "I thought you were dead"** said Flameclaw. **"No, I'm not. But what happened? What happened after you were taken by Vikings?"** asked Nightstrike. **"They took me back to this island. A Viking with one hand dragged me inside this cage. But right before that, I saw some young Vikings looking at me"** said Flameclaw. **"But my attention was with that one boy. It looked like he knew me for some sort"** said Flameclaw. Nightstrike wasn't surprised. That boy was a strange one. **"I was stupid to let myself get controlled by the Queen"** said Nightstrike. **"You worked for the Queen?"** asked Flameclaw shocked. **"Yes…but I don't anymore, I betrayed her because she enslaves all dragons"** said Nightstrike. Seconds passed before Flameclaw said anything. **"This is probably the last time you see me"** said Flameclaw. **"What! Why?"** asked Nightstrike in shock.

" **I'm going to face a Viking in the ring in some minutes"** said Flameclaw. **"Who?"**

" **That one boy"** said Flameclaw. **"Maybe he is going to spare you"** said Nightstrike. **"Why do you think that?"** asked Flameclaw. **"A female Viking tried to kill me, and that boy didn't let her kill me"** said Nightstrike. **"So, where is your brother?"** asked Flameclaw. Nightstrike didn't answer. **"Did something happen?"** asked Flameclaw. Nightstrike explained what happened after Flameclaw was taken.

 _Meanwhile_

Nightclaw sat inside Stoick's house. Suddenly, Stoick came upstairs to him. "Hiccup" said Stoick. Nightclaw startled by hearing his voice. "Chief Stoick, what brings you here?" asked Nightclaw. "I just wanted to say that you are the best of the teens of fighting dragons" said the chief. "Tell me something I don't know" said Nightclaw. Stoick's face was now serious. "Even if you are new and all that…I have to say that I had my doubts. But after what I heard from Gobber, you are the best in dragon training. So, I wanted to give you this" said Stoick and showed Nightclaw a Viking helmet. Nightclaw couldn't believe what he was showing him. "It was my wife's helmet, but now I decided that you deserve it" said Stoick. Nightclaw still couldn't believe it. He was a dragon, the Chosen One, not a Viking.

"Sorry, but I can't take that" said Nightclaw. He knew that Stoick didn't know the truth. Only Astrid knew. "But I insist, I am excited to see you face that Monstrous nightmare" said Stoick and gave Nightclaw the helmet. 'I'm so glad Nightstrike didn't see me now' he thought.

 _Later_

Nightclaw looked at the arena. It was full of Vikings; the entire village had come to see him. He had the helmet Stoick gave to him in his hands. Nightclaw thought about what his father had said to him.

" _When you win dragon training, that's when your destiny begins"_

He was interrupted when Astrid came behind him. "Hey Hicc- I mean Nightclaw" corrected Astrid. Nightclaw turned to her. "No, I don't want anyone to find the truth out yet. Tell them the truth if only necessary" said Nightclaw. "Are you still going to try?" she asked. Nightclaw looked on the Viking crowd in the arena. "Yes…Astrid, if anything goes wrong…then find and rescue my brother" said Nightclaw serious. She nodded. "I will…but promise me that nothing goes wrong" she said. They were interrupted by Gobber. "It's time Hiccup. Knock em dead" said Gobber and followed lead him into the arena. Nightclaw took a deep breath and walked into the arena and took the helmet on. He saw that people were screaming his name and then he saw the chief who were also looking carefully at him.

 _In the cage_

Nightstrike saw out of the tiny hole that it was Vikings every direction he could see. He knew that Flameclaw should face that boy in front of so many Vikings. Flameclaw was also looking. **"Look! He is picking up weapons!"** shouted Flameclaw. Nightstrike turned to him. **"I just have to say good luck to you"** said Nightstrike. **"Since there are so many Vikings, I'll go for full power"** said Flameclaw.

The Vikings unlocked the door and the Monstrous nightmare came burning out of his cage. Nightclaw was holding a knife and a shield. Nightclaw saw the nightmare standing in front of him. He immediately recognized the dragon in front of him. "Flameclaw?" he asked lowly. The nightmare continued to growl at him. Maybe it was because of his weapons. 'I have to get his trust and make him know that it's me' thought Nightclaw. He heard the Vikings shouted at him. He ignored them and followed his thoughts. Nightclaw walked slowly backwards and dropped his knife and shield. Flameclaw saw that he now was defenceless. **"I still don't trust you"** he growled. Nightclaw looked at the Vikings and down to the nightmare. Nightclaw took off the helmet. "I'm not one of them" he said and threw the helmet away. Every one of the Vikings stood there shocked.

 _Dragon's den_

" _ **I can sense it's happening"**_ she turned to Poison. _**"Poison, you know what to do now. Go and do as I told you"**_ said the Queen. **"Yes, my Queen"** said Poison and bowed. The changewing then flew away from the nest.

 _In the arena_

Nightclaw saw that the nightmare or Flameclaw was calmer now. He could hear Stoick say "Stop the fight" but he didn't listen. "No, I need to show everyone this" said Nightclaw. Everyone saw that the nightmare didn't attack him. "They are not who you think they are. They are different, intelligent creatures said Nightclaw. Flameclaw couldn't understand what this Viking was saying, but he tried to show them something. Flameclaw stared deeply into the Viking's eyes. Those eyes, they look so familiar to him. Flashbacks came into the nightmare's mind.

" _I'm Nightstrike and this is Nightclaw"_

" _Why are you so negative?"_

" _Is he always like that?"_

Flameclaw's eyes widened when realization hit him hard. **"Nightclaw?"**

Nightclaw felt he had calmed Flameclaw down. Suddenly, he heard the chief's voice again, but higher. "I SAID, STOP THE FIGHT!" Flameclaw got very scared and suddenly attacked Nightclaw. "AH!" shouted Nightclaw and ran away from Flameclaw. "Night-I mean HICCUP!" Astrid shouted. She got up the door and ran inside to help her friend. She took a hammer and threw it at the nightmare. Nightclaw turned to her. "Astrid, no! it'll only make him angrier" he said.

Nightstrike saw that Flameclaw went crazy in the arena. **"I have to stop him from hurting himself!"** said Nightstrike.

The Vikings suddenly saw that one of the cages was blown open by a purple blast, revealing a very angry Night fury. Nightclaw turned around and saw his own brother standing there. Nightstrike jumped on Flameclaw. **"What are you doing!?"** asked Flameclaw angry. **"I can't let you hurt yourself or anyone else"** said Nightstrike.

After Nightstrike's blast fired into the arena, it was filled with smoke. The Vikings saw a night fury fighting the nightmare inside the smoke. "Night fury" Gobber suddenly said. Nightclaw stood beside Astrid and could only watch his best friends fighting each other. Suddenly, other Vikings jumped into the arena and attacked Nightstrike. "NO!" shouted Nightclaw, but Astrid held him back.

Suddenly, Nightclaw felt someone holding on his shoulders and pulling him upwards. He heard Astrid shouting his name. He looked up and saw a changewing pulling him away from the arena. The changewing turned his head to him. **"Don't worry, this is just the beginning of your end"** said Poison.

 **End of chapter 14. Next chapter is where Nightclaw meets the Queen.**

 **Chapter 15 coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 Wrath of the Queen

Chapter 15 Wrath of the Queen

Astrid saw that Nightclaw was taken, but she didn't see who it was. Things had just gotten worse ever since he was chosen. She quickly turned to the fight of the Night fury and Monstrous nightmare. The Vikings managed to stop the night fury from hurting anyone. Stoick rushed to her. "Astrid! Where is Hiccup?!" he asked. She didn't know what to say. But she felt that she couldn't lie to the chief. "He was taken" she answered. Gobber came beside Stoick. "Taken?" Gobber asked. "By a dragon, it must have taken him to their island" she said. Stoick turned around and was about to walk away. He then suddenly turned to her. "Their island? How can we find it?" he asked. "You can't find it. Only a dragon can find the nest" said Astrid. Then, Astrid suddenly remembered that Nightclaw told her about the nest.

" _There is something else on their island. It's their Queen. She is ten times bigger than the other dragons. It's because of her, dragon raids this village. If they don't bring back enough food, they'll get eaten themselves"_

She saw Stoick walk away with Gobber. "Bring the Night fury here!" shouted Stoick. If they attack the island, they're going to get killed. She saw that they took Nightstrike aboard the skip and like fifteen skips sailed off to dragon island. "Oh, Nightclaw. Where are you when I need you?" she asked.

 _In the arena_

Astrid had just watched the whole village going to destroy the nest, unaware of what that was on the island. She stood in front of the other teens in the arena. She thought about what Nightclaw had said to her.

" _You only tell them the truth if necessary"_

"What are we doing here Astrid? I don't want to be here the whole day!" said Snotlout. "Can you at least tell us what's going on?" asked Ruffnut. "Yeah, what she said" said Tuffnut. "It's time I tell you guys the truth about Hiccup" said Astrid.

 _Another place_

Nightclaw couldn't see clearly where he was going. It was fog everywhere. He turned to the changewing that was carrying him. "Hey, you! Let me go!" he shouted. But the changewing didn't listen. "Where are we going?" asked Nightclaw. This time, the changewing reacted. **"To the Queen's nest, Chosen One!"** he growled. Nightclaw look forward and saw an island. It had a volcano in it and dragons were flying towards it. "The nest" said Nightclaw in shock. Poison flew inside one of the holes. Nightclaw saw it immediately became darker. Dragons flew all over the place and dropped food in the big hole. Poison landed on the lowest spot in the nest. Exactly what his father had told him. "So, if this is the nest, where is the Queen?" he asked. Then, suddenly the Queen came out of her hole and looked at Nightclaw. _**"Right here!"**_ said the Queen. Nightclaw only stared at her. She was bigger than he ever imagined.

" _ **I have been expecting you"**_ said the Queen. Nightclaw immediately got headache when she talked. "You…you are the voice in my head!" said Nightclaw. _**"Yes…I'm surprised that the Ancestors chose you as the Chosen One. You even were mean to your own brother!"**_ said the Queen. Nightclaw froze when she said that. 'How did she know that?' "How do you know what happened between me and my brother?" asked Nightclaw. _**"He told me about it"**_ answered the Queen. Nightclaw looked at her, shocked. _**"He was in my nest and told me about what happened. He even listened to me and lead the attack on the village"**_ said the Queen. _**"It was fun to watch when he almost killed you. He didn't even recognize you!"**_ laughed the Queen. "And how do you know that!?" asked Nightclaw. The Queen looked angerly at him. _**"I controlled him! Like I do to all the other dragons here!"**_ roared the Queen. _**"Until…he betrayed me…and flew away from here!"**_ Nightclaw wasn't surprised. He had seen his brother on Berk. _**"I then discovered you. And like all the other dragons here, I know the Prophecy…and I hate it! No one can defeat me, I am immortal!"**_ shouted the Queen. She then looked at Nightclaw. _**"Listen, Chosen One…or should I say…Nightclaw"**_ Nightclaw shivered when she said his name. _**"I have watched you since your birth, and I know how much you hate the Prophecy. And I know how you treated your brother"**_ said the Queen. "Get to the point!" shouted Nightclaw. _**"Listen carefully, because I'm not going to ask this twice. You and I have a lot in common, including that we both hate the Prophecy. So now I'm going to ask you if you want to join me!"**_ shouted the Queen. 'Is she out of her mind? If course I don't want to- 'But then he heard what she said next. _**"Because if you do-**_

… _ **I'll use my powerful magic to change you back into a dragon"**_ she finished.

 _On Berk_

"So, you are saying that he is actually a dragon, and he somehow got turned into a Viking?" asked Fishlegs. She nodded. "Yeah, and I guess he was taken by one of the dragons of the nest" said Astrid. "And what do you want us to do?" asked Snotlout. "The chief had taken Nightclaw's brother Nightstrike to the nest, without knowing the big threat there" said Astrid. "You guys and I are going to go there and rescue Nightclaw" the other teens startled when they heard what she was saying. "Us? Going to an island full of dragons that wants to kill us?" asked Snotlout. "Yes. We are not good friends if are just ignoring this whole thing. Nightclaw spoke of a Prophecy of a Chosen One that is going to stop the war between Vikings and dragons, he is that Chosen One" said Astrid. "I didn't know that dragons and Prophecy's and legends" said Fishlegs. "There are much we don't know about dragons, maybe we also get to know them better if we don't fight each other" said Astrid. The teens were silent before answering. "And how are we going to get there? The chief took all our skips" asked Snotlout. Astrid then looked at the dragon cages. "I have an idea" she said.

 _Dragon's den_

" _ **So…what's your answer Nightclaw?"**_ asked the Queen. Nightclaw stood silent. He didn't know what to say. Of course, he wanted to be a dragon and reunite with his brother…but he refused to join the Queen. He closed his eyes and thought.

" _I know, and your brother knows"_

" _She is also called the Red Death"_

" _If they don't bring back enough food, they'll get eaten themselves"_

It was better to be a Viking forever than join her and her evil plans. Nightclaw turned to the Queen. "No! I refuse to join you!" This was not the answer the Queen hoped for. "Maybe I hated the Prophecy before…but I now fully respect the Prophecy. My brother was right all the time, I still believe that the Chosen One will stop this war. I can still make a big difference" said Nightclaw. _**"Have you made your choice!?"**_ asked the Queen. Nightclaw crossed his arms and turned away from her. "Yes, I do not regret it" said Nightclaw. The Queen got furious. _**"If that's so, then you will suffer the same fate!"**_ she then started to take control over all the dragons of the nest. Nightclaw saw dragons with their eyes saw slits coming towards him. _**"I will end you here and now!"**_ said the Queen. Then, suddenly Nightclaw heard rumbling in the walls, like they were falling apart. _**"Who dares disturbing me?"**_ asked the Queen. The rumbling created a big hole in the wall. Many dragons flew out of the nest. _**"No! get back here!"**_ shouted the Queen and took control over the dragons. She turned to Poison. _**"Poison go out and see who is attacking us"**_ said the Queen. The changewing went out to see who was attacking his Queen. Shock filled his eyes when he saw a whole crowd of Vikings standing outside. They had weapons in their hands and threw rocks at the stone wall. Poison immediately flew back to the Queen to warn her about the trouble.

" **My Queen!"** shouted Poison. The Queen turned to him. _**"What is it Poison!?"**_ she growled. **"Vikings! Vikings everywhere!"** shouted Poison. The Queen was furious. She turned to Nightclaw. _**"You did this!"**_ she shouted. Nightclaw didn't say anything in response. He started to run away from her. Nightclaw ran out of the hole and then came face to face with Stoick. "Hiccup! Are you alright?" he asked. "Chief! Listen, you have to get out of here before-"Nightclaw was cut off by Stoick. "We have just found the nest, why should we- "he was cut off by a rumbling sound. They both turned around and saw a giant beast storming out of the stone wall. The Queen took full control over the dragons. _**"I'll kill these Vikings!"**_ roared the Queen. She fired up her fire breath and breathed fire on all the burning skips. Nightclaw saw Vikings that almost got burned aboard. Then, he heard a familiar roar. "Nightstrike" said Nightclaw and ran towards the roaring sounds. But the only thing he saw was fire. Then, he heard Astrid's voice. "Need a little help?" she asked. She was riding on Stormfly. "You know that you're riding on a dragon, right?" asked Nightclaw. She laughed. "I know, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins are also here, riding on dragons. I came to help you" she said. Nightclaw jumped on Stormfly. "Help me find Nightstrike!" said Nightclaw. Stormfly looked between the burning skips. **"There, I see him"** roared Stormfly. Nightclaw then saw his brother in one of the skips.

"There! Set me down" said Nightclaw. Stormfly flew over the skip, and Nightclaw jumped down to Nightstrike. He saw that Nightstrike was stuck in some traps that the Vikings made, including a muzzle. **"It's you again"** said Nightstrike. Nightclaw turned around to Astrid, who was still riding on Stormfly. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. "Yes! Now go help the others!" shouted Nightclaw. He watched her fly away. Nightclaw turned to his brother. "Don't worry brother! I'll get you out of there" said Nightclaw. Nightstrike didn't understand much of what the Viking boy said, but there was one word he understood. Brother. **"Why did you call me brother?"** asked Nightstrike. Nightclaw took off the muzzle on his brother.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins attacked the Queen. Fishlegs rode on Meatlug, Tuffnut and Ruffnut rode on Barf and Belch and Snotlout rode on Flameclaw. "Look at us! We are on a dragon! All of us!" shouted Tuffnut. The Queen saw that it was Vikings riding on dragons. The Prophecy was becoming more and more fulfilled. _**"Stupid Vikings!"**_ roared the Queen. Snotlout and Fishlegs banged their shields that they did with the Gronckle in their first dragon training lesson. The Queen felt more and more dizzy. _**"Stop it!"**_ she shouted. "Yeah, it's working!" shouted Fishlegs. But Meatlug then started to feel dizzy. **"I'm not feeling very good"** said Meatlug. **"You're not the only one!"** said Flameclaw. Flameclaw then crashed into the Queen, making Snotlout fall on the top of the Queen's head. "I'm losing control over the Gronckle! Snotlout, do something!" shouted Fishlegs and threw is hammer to Snotlout. Meatlug then dived and crashed into the ground. "I'm okay!" shouted Fishlegs. Then, Meatlug's tail landed on top of him. "…Less okay" he finished.

Snotlout banged his hammer into the Queen's eyes. "What's the matter buddy? Is it something in your eye?" said Snotlout.

The Queen then spotted Nightclaw trying to free his brother in the burning skip. _**"Time to get rid of them, once and for all!"**_ said the Queen. The then used her tail and smashed the skips to pieces and made them fall under water.

Nightstrike could feel that he was drowning, and he couldn't release himself from these Viking traps. Nightclaw then came swimming after him, still trying to free his brother. **"What are you doing? Get to safety"** said Nightstrike. But then, Nightclaw felt he was losing air, and he couldn't get to shore. But then, someone grabbed him and took Nightclaw to shore. **"No, don't leave me!"** said Nightclaw. But then he saw who it was. The man with the red beard. The one who pushed him aside in the dragon raid.

 **Longest chapter for now. One of my favourite chapters too. I have some good and bad news for you all. The bad news is, that this story is soon coming to an end. The good news is, that I'm planning to make a sequel to this story :)**

 **Chapter 16 out soon.**


End file.
